Ours
by suckerfortruelove13
Summary: A series of one-shots, related or not, about fluffy captain swan moments. (post season 3 finale, no frozen because I don't know exactly how they are going to use it) Rated T, just to be sure, however, ratings might vary!
1. The dress

**A/N: Hey guys! So I decided to write a few chapters of one-shots, fluff makes my day I suppose. I really hope you enjoy them!**

**The dress**

**Summary: Emma wakes up after her first night with Killian and realizes how happy and full her life is now that she has everything for the first time. She finds an old dress, symbol of hope and can't help but compare her old self with her self now.**

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't know anything, not ouat, not cs. Just writing for fun! **

The dawn of what turned out to be Emma's most beloved morning of all, had arrived. A stunning day outside, lucid sky and bright sunlight beaming through her window and brightening the room, created a magical atmosphere. The sea was unruffled and reflected the beautiful color of the sky, in that serene silence, she could still make out a subtle sound of tiny waves fondling the shore. Emma was up early enjoying this striking view through her–their-bedroom window, in Killian's loving embrace. A wide, ear-to-ear smile was drawn on her face. Although she would much rather slouch in bed all day just gazing at her pirate's peaceful sleeping form, she lazily pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the shower. She knew she had never felt more fulfilled in her life. She had her son back, a caring family and a man who would do (and already had done) everything for her. Secretly, she was entirely aware that she _loved _him as well; she was just not ready to admit that yet. That was… happiness for the first time. She didn't feel the need to run, after a long time. She finally found home. When Emma walked out wrapped in a fuzzy white towel and a cloud of flowery scent, she found him waiting, resting on his side and grinning at her.

"Good morning, love." Killian spoke softly, without lowering his gleeful grin by any means. His azure eyes pierced hers making her quiver in an instant. She enjoyed how relaxed he looked, unfettered and free from anything that had been troubling him before. Emma had never noticed this side of him, the tranquil and sweet side. She realized she had just been sitting there for a while without saying anything and tried to snap out of that deep deliberation.

"Hey." Emma simpered, cheerfully hopping on the bed next to him. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his in a gentle kiss while Killian eagerly responded cupping the back of her head and pulling her closer to him, deepening the emotions behind it.

"I must say, I was rather disappointed not to find you by my side this morning, Swan, but then again, there is a good reason for us to storm out, I presume." He moves placing small kisses down her neck.

"Sorry, my parents wanted to meet for breakfast today, so…" Emma scowled with a sigh.

"Well then, Swan, I guess I should be the one getting in that shower now, shame!" Killian looked at her playfully. "Care to join me for another… shower?" he stressed the last word, eyebrow raised.

"You have no idea… but I think it would be better if we left that for some other time. I guess today, it's only going to be a _shower_…" she teased him as he groaned, disappointedly.

While Killian was washing up, Emma slowly paced to her wardrobe, instinctively reaching for her red-leather jacket. And then she stopped. "Nope, not a savior day today!" she told herself pulling out something entirely different from what she usually goes for… a dress. A flowy dress in a vivid burgundy color. It was not too short, or too long, it was just perfect. She loved how soft and malleable the fabric felt, enfolding her body as she slipped it on. _There is great history behind that dress…_ Emma thought taking a glimpse at her mirror trying to get her blond curls right, brushing through them with her fingers. She decided to take some time to work on her face, look as beautiful as she could.

"Wow, love, you look… spectacular!" Killian exclaimed walking out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel, when she added her final touch, a bright lipstick matching her dress. She turned around and faced a contently surprised Killian, beaming at her. His hair was still ruffled and damp from the shower and made her wonder how he managed to look so handsome in any situation.

"You're one to talk…" she replied with a sly grin placing her arms around his waist. "You should put on some clothes too, we have to get going." she added, lips pressing on his cheek.

…

They were ambling all the way to Granny's to meet Emma's parents, clutching each other's hand, Killian caressing small circles on the knuckle of her thumb. They were both glowing, allowing everyone in town to distinguish their genuine bliss. Killian eventually won Emma's heart without any trickery and Emma eventually wanted him. She sensed that something was different this time. Her feelings were much more intense and meaningful than any other time.

"How come you've never worn this dress before, Swan? It truly suits you, makes your gorgeous eyes seem brighter." Killian had been observing her for quite some time now, struggling to find words to express himself and make a compliment. It had never been that difficult before, it was the first time he could not think of anything more complex and charming to say.

"Well, it's a… special dress." Emma tilted her head to the side locking her gaze in his.

"In what means is that?" Killian asked in a voice filled with adoration for the woman standing before him.

"Okay, let me tell you a little story…"

_…_

_The first months after Henry's birth and how she gave him up, Emma was unusually emotional, welling up to anything that could remind her of the baby she had just given up. The heartbreaking first cry of her son was still echoing in her ears and maybe, just maybe, she had regretted her thoughtless decision. She was walking in the streets one evening, gazing at stores' windows, which had recently been decorated for Christmas, lights glistening behind the glass windows, Christmas trees popping around, ornaments sparking everywhere, even as individual decorations and Emma all alone. This celebration was one of the most depressing for her. It reminded her that she had no one to celebrate it with. Family holidays were the worst periods of her life, since apparently, no family was able to love and accept her. She could have had a son, but… When a woman with her baby on a baby cart passed her by, Emma's heart crushed to dust. She felt positively miserable. She knew she gave that little baby up for his best chance, however, she also gave up the only family she had. She tried to build her protective walls back up and keep strolling down the street. That's when she caught sight of a beautiful burgundy colored dress. She was enchanted by it gauging her emotions to decide if she wanted to invest to something so useless to her, especially when she could not really afford it. And then she stopped thinking. She walked in and tried the dress on. Emma was never the kind of girl who went shopping for comfort, she considered that to be shallow and idiotic, but the soft material against her skin felt so soothing and she couldn't help it. She soon found herself outside the store once again holding a shopping bag with the dress in it. All the way back home, Emma practically scolded herself in her head. 'Really? Are you crazy? Why? It's not like you had extra money to spend!' . She had been trying to build a normal life, find a job, rent a place to live in so that she doesn't sleep under bridges anymore. That never meant that in a few months she had earned enough to spend in unneeded dresses. When she walked through the door of her little apartment, she pulled it out of the bag, which she tossed to the wall, and took a good look at it. It was stunning, but she did not even have any place to wear it. Besides, she was not in the mood for a dress. Regret, regret, regret. After a lot of self-criticism, Emma made a decision. She would wear that dress some day. The day when she found joy, a family and a home. The day when she would be entirely happy. This way, that plain dress became a symbol. A symbol of hope for the future, a future she was deeply uncertain for then._

…

"So, love, this is the day you are fully happy?" Killian nuzzled his nose in her hair as they kept sauntering to Granny's. Emma stopped for a moment and turned around to meet his loving gaze with a silly grin on her face, wrapping her hands around him.

"Aye, captain, it is. I finally have a home, a family, my son back and a devilishly handsome pirate as my private little bonus." She sank even deeper in his steady embrace, whispering her finishing words. "Is there anything missing?" they came together in a sweet, yet passionate kiss, fully appreciating what they now have. Emma's hands against Killian's neck pulling him closer to her, while he caresses her cheek with his hand resting his hook at the small of her back.

"I am glad to be part of it, Emma" Killian whispered when Emma pulled back out of breath, sending shivers down her body with the use of her actual name. They continued their leisurely walk to the diner speechless, but always brightly grinning and with Killian's arm always a warm, protective shield around Emma.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Hope you guys liked it. If you did, make sure to follow/like my story! (hehe) Also, reviews make my day! :)**


	2. Home

**Hey guyyyys! New chapter up to day! I really want to thank everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed. You guys have no idea what this means to me and how happy it makes me to see that there are people out there who give up precious time of their lives to read my story. I am still kind of new and you encourage me to move on. You are amazing!**

**Summary: Emma and Killian go looking for a house for Emma. Killian will come across a happy surprise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Writing just for fun.**

"So, this is the third house Henry noted…"

Emma and Killian had been trudging around all day, Henry's newspaper on hand, checking out the houses he had noted down for Emma. The first two houses were not too bad, but they were not what Emma imagined her _home_ would be. Choosing a permanent residence was exceedingly stressful for her, since she never really had one. She was too demanding wanting to locate the perfect house, a house she would never wish to give up and run away from. Killian on the other hand, hadn't exactly realized why Emma wanted _him_ to help her with that hectic process. He worshipped every moment he spent with her and wished he never needed to eventually leave, but this seemed rather odd to him. Of course, he was glad he got to spend some more time with his swan, so he instantly accepted the invitation.

This house looked more interesting than the others. They walked through a petite garden leading to a small patio. The house looked simple, yet elegant. Painted in a stunning white color on the outside, two floors and a lot of windows, which meant that the rooms would be perfectly bright. What intrigued them both was that there was only one single balcony, which, based on the ad, belonged to the master bedroom. Killian noticed a little smile forming on Emma's lips as she looked up and he grasped the meaning behind it. She finally felt a house had potential.

"Shall we, Swan?" Killian extended his hook arm, pointing towards the front door.

"Certainly!" Emma clasped his hand and before he could say anything she pulled him closer to pass the doorstep along with her. They both gasped in awe once they walked in and looked around. Everything was so beautifully combined. The light colors of the walls, in beautiful beachy hues are what astounded her most. There were numerous rooms; the ground floor consisted of all the usual living spaces, only larger than usual. Evidently though, they were both particularly interested in one room, the bedroom. It was enchanting, a vast space with the walls tinted in cool relaxing tones. Emma could already imagine how it would look when furnished and fully decorated. She pictured the bed, nightstands, rugs and, surprisingly, Killian. She decided to check on the other rooms as well, however, Killian decided to stay behind. She explored the other three bedrooms, each of them attached to an individual bathroom with nothing but a wall and door separating them, envisaging of what she could turn them into. The relatively larger bedroom would definitely go to Henry and she would let him decorate it however he would like. The medium one could be a guest room, they would need one for sure now that they had a big family. The third one, she was not certain yet, maybe an office…? She remembered her pirate was still in the master bedroom and wondered what was taking him so long, so she decided to go check and ask him what he thought of the house. The sight Emma came across when she returned to the master bedroom, though, nearly broke her heart. Killian was standing in the balcony, resting his weight against the handrail and gazing at the ruffled sea. It was a fairly nippy day, a soft breeze calmly flurrying the water, clouds forming at the grayish light blue sky, the beautiful color reflecting on the slight waves. His eyes fixed on a sailing boat faintly visible in the horizon. She knew.

"I'm sorry." Emma approached him, placing her palm on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him

"About what, love?" Killian spoke softly as he turned around to face her, his bluest eyes on the emerald of hers.

"Your ship. It's my fault you lost your home, it's me you sacrificed it-her for." She replied in a sulky tone lowering her head. Killian immediately reached out with his hand and raised it back up, gently caressing her cheek.

"Emma, look at me." He sighed "There is nothing to apologize for, I regret nothing. I would have done anything if that meant I would find you, love. You have no idea how miserable I was this past year without you, so giving her up was nothing in comparison to what I earned." he grinned sweetly, never taking his eyes off hers.

Emma kept gazing at him trying to suppress a small sob threatening to come out. "You do miss it though, I can see it."

"Aye. She used to be, as you said, my home. I was used to the fine sound of the waves and the salty smell of the ocean, but everything I have here is much more valuable, Swan." Emma brushed her fingers on his good hand, which was still against her cheek, before interlacing them with his and, with her other hand; she gripped his hook, slightly pulling it closer to her.

"At least, now you can be somewhat closer to that feeling…" she finally grinned.

"Which means?" Killian asked in a voice filled with adoration.

"I think I found _the house_, but except from Henry, there is one more thing missing before it becomes a _home." _ Killian's eyes goggled to that last sentence, but he still was not entirely sure he understood what Emma really meant.

"And what is that?" he swallowed hard.

"A few pirate clothes in one of my closets, a flask of rum and a silver hook on my nightstand at nights. Oh, and let's not forget, a warm embrace in my sleep." Emma's grin widened into a full smile as she wrapped her arms around the pirate's waist.

"Are you asking me to… come live with you?" Killian muttered in shock still uncertain.

"Unless you don't like this house, which I love by the way. Did you notice the view?" Emma teased him.

"It's… perfect." He replied softly and brushed his lips against hers. They remained still, just holding on to that devoted kiss, tethered to each other, not willing to let go. Suddenly, Emma felt her weight lifting. Killian pulled her up in his arms and swiftly twirled her around.

"Killian…"

"As you wish your highness! You know an embrace is not the only thing that will be ensued in that bed, though." He smirked and placed her down once more.

"Hmm, I could live with that, pirate." Emma chuckled as he placed his arm around her once more.

"Good." They turned around to face the view of the ocean once more. Emma tilted her head, pressing it against Killian's shoulder. They stayed this way for a while. _Home _she thought closing her eyes to enjoy the cooling breeze.

**A/N: So this was it for this chapter. Thank you so much for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. If you did, make sure to follow/fave and remember, reviews give me life! Also, if you have any requests, please let me know. See you in my next chapter! :) **


	3. Popcorn and a movie

**A/N: Hey guysss! New chapter up today! It did take me a bit longer than ususal to update, my motivation was kind of lower this week. Well, I'm back again though and I will try to keep it more regular from now on. More sweet fluff!**

**Summary: Emma returns from a long day at work and decides to spend the rest of her day with her lovely boyfriend and son. Really sweet one shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. ;)**

It had been such a long day at work for Emma. Her head was buzzing after all the paperwork and tedious procedures she had to deal with. Of course, having David helping her and the thought of returning back _home_ and seeing Killian and Henry was somewhat comforting. At last, the so-dearly expected time of the day had arrived and Emma was pacing her way to her new house. There were still a few things that needed to be unpacked and organized, but there was time for that. After that hectic day, all she really had the mental clarity to do was relax, maybe take an Advil for the headache that had been fretting her all day. She did pick up a pizza on her way back, though (she would not feel good with herself if she left the two most significant men in her life hungry). When Emma walked in the door and took a good look at the house, however, she found no unpacked boxes on the floor, no small objects lying around and she caught the subtle essence of what exceedingly reminded her of cinnamon. A feeling of snugness overwhelmed her. _Oh, they unpacked and found my candles! _She was pleasingly surprised by the soothing atmosphere and felt the urge to lie down and snuggle into a warm blanket. The slight sound of a conversation coming from the kitchen grabbed her attention. Emma's heart warmed up when she spotted Killian and Henry sitting at the kitchen table and snickering to something.

"I see you too are having fun…" Emma smirked wrapping her coat around one of the chairs before her.

"Aye. How was your day, love?" Killian looked up at her with a dazzling grin.

"Well, it was extremely boring, but, then again, I didn't unpack a whole house of boxes." Emma raised her brow.

"We thought you'd like that. We even lit up one of you candles as a surprise." Henry tried to defend himself and Killian, thinking that maybe Emma didn't want to settle down just yet. After so much time she spent running, it was possible that she was not ready for something permanent yet.

"And I love it. Thank you!" Emma brightly grinned and pressed a quick kiss on their cheeks, embracing both of them by placing her arms around their shoulders. "And… I brought pizza." She popped the box on the table and made a dance slide to the cupboards to find plates.

"Nice, Swan. You seem rather cheerful for such a dull day, though." Killian teased her.

"Well, I am home now, so, yeah, I'm happy!" she placed the plates she found and some napkins on the table and took a seat beside them. It was true. She found glee after all these years of loneliness and isolation, Emma was finally up for something stable and enduring. Let aside the fact that she now had a family, or more precisely… two families. (Wasn't Killian and Henry like a separate family) Therefore, running away once more was not in her near plans. She just loosened up and did something as usual and domestic as having dinner. But, honestly, that was all she needed.

…

Later on, they found themselves nestling in their couch, covered with a large cozy blanket and watching a movie, more particularly, Peter Pan. Turns out the three of them were capable of spending some quiet quality time at home with no witches or monsters after them. When Henry tried to explain how popcorn worked in the microwave to Killian, Emma could not find it humanly possible to hold her shrill chuckle. Especially when the corn started popping in the little container bag and he jumped back in fear that it would somehow explode. However, when Henry removed the bag from the microwave and emptied it into a large bowl, he did taste it. That is obviously after Emma insisted that it was not going to injury her or him in any possible way. Now, she was just resting between them, lying in Killian's cuddle while Henry lay on her in the exact same way and nibbling on their fresh, crispy snack. The feelings of warmth and bliss in her heart felt like they could never be replaced by any negativity.

"Oh, come on, love! You have to be joking! That can't by any means be me!" Killian's shocked reaction to the old and, pretty ugly movie version of him nearly made her choke on her popcorn. Emma burst into a shrieking laugh and turned over to face him at the same time Henry did.

"Oh, I'm sorry; Captain but I had warned you. So yep, that's you, perms, mustache and everything." She mocked, still giggling.

During the rest of the movie, Killian complained. Quite A LOT!

"A crocodile? An actual crocodile bit off my hand?"

"Aye, sure. Pan is the hero!"

"Oh, please, Tink would never do that!"

At some point though, Hook decided to go along with it and pacify. He did not feel pleased when his swan taunted him. In the end of the day, he was still deviously handsome, Pan was still dead and Emma was finally letting him in, putting her sky tall walls down. That last part was the most important thing in the world for him. Emma never truly and entirely trusted him and she would not let him completely in her heart. These days, however, it was not just him who had changed. She had changed too. She had become serener and she did look as happy as she claimed to be, protective walls crushed into nothingness.

At the end of the film, which eventually turned out to be more enjoyable than he thought, he turned around only to encounter her and her son both soundly sleeping. A warm grin was spread on his face as he slowly and gently crawled his way out of Emma's embrace and took the boy in his arms to carry him to his room. He would come back for her sonly afterwards, but isn't this what _she _would want? Placing the lad down he realized he had grown quite fond of him. Well enough to care for him as his own son. And that was the moment he knew he had returned to his own self. He was not cutthroat, drunken pirate Captain Hook anymore. That man only cared about his vengeance and his rum. He was Killian Jones, a man of good form. A man who could love and care for people. And he was fine with that. He grinned once again before he exited the room and turned around to go get Emma.

"That was really sweet of you." He found her smiling right opposite him.

"Swan! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Killian was taken aback by her sudden appearance.

"Nah, I just felt kind of… empty without your hug" Emma replied placing her arms around him.

"That's good, your highness. Now shall we go to bed?" his eyes shone bright and before she even grasped his sly expression she was up in his arms.

"Well, isn't that familiar? Taking me to the _Rolly Joger again?_" she laughed.

"Wherever you favor, milady."

_Oh, you smug, smooth bastard! Always trying to be the "gentleman". _

**A/N: This was it for today! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! If you did, make sure to follow/fave and reaaal warm thanks and hugs to everyone who already has, as well as to the ones who reviewed. Remember, reviews always leave me with a huge goofy happy smile, so I'd love it if you reviewed. Also, I'd love to hear some requests for my one-shots to come from you. Till next time, love you guys, bye! :)**


	4. Serious

**A/N: What's up guys? So I was planning on moving kind of keeping in mind what had already been mentioned in previous one shots of these series and this is what I'm still planning to do. However, after these craaaaazy pictures, gifs and videos of Killian grabbing Emma and kissing her, I could not help it, but write about it. So, I made kind of an exception here for this amazing spoiler I came across all over my tumblr today. **

**Summary: Killian and Emma have a little fight, Killian goes after her and after some talking she finally admits she has feelings for him. The spoiler!kiss is included and they end up in bed so there is some SLIGHT SMUT. More romantic and not really graphic. CAREFUL IF EVEN THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR YOU AND IT'S SOMETHING YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING AFTER THE 3 DOTS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

_Was he out of his flipping mind? He is crazy!_

Emma stormed out of Granny's where she had met with Killian, in complete and utter frustration. She knew there would be additional problems with Elsa in Storybrooke, but she could swear he, in particular, had entirely lost it. She had told him. MANY times and he did as he wished anyway. How could he not understand what that meant in this case? She pushes the diner's door forcefully and dashes out in the dark, the freezing cold air piercing through her body.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you!" Killian has once again come after her. She quickens her pace. "Emma… sweetheart!" Emma hears the frantic voice behind her and faster steps getting closer and then a hand grips her shoulder pulling her back.

"What do you want Killian? Do you want me to congratulate you? Well done then! Thank you for everything!" she realizes she is practically screaming at the top of her lungs and she tries to internally quiet down as she turns around to walk away once again. Killian tightens the clench on her forearm, stopping her right on spot and turning her around to face him before he lets go.

"I know you told me not to trust or talk to Elsa, but if we have her on our side we might have an advantage!" Emma notices the apologetic look on his face and begins to calm down while attempting to retain her angry expression.

"So, you go after a woman who can literally freeze you into place and you risk your life just to have an 'advantage'?" she replies sarcastically, mimicking his accent on the last word.

"Why are you even that bothered, love? I am nothing serious, right? We are not in a relationship for now, or didn't you mean _any_ of the words you were shrieking at me a few moments ago? We haven't even slept together, right?" Killian's face turns harsher. _Damn! That is what I told him._

"So, what? It's either a relationship or a death mission?!" Emma exclaims, eyes widening more and more.

"These two have no connection whatsoever, Swan! Gods! I was going to talk to Elsa regardless, what I don't understand is why you care so much if you have no feelings for me!" his voice becomes louder and no matter how hard he tries to keep it down, he can't help it.

"You dumbass! Do you actually think that I have no feelings for you? Yes, I told you I don't know if I can be in a relationship yet, because I thought that you of all people would understand. Because I thought you realized what I've been through. Of course I have feelings for you!" Emma cracks, she can't yell anymore, she can't fight anymore. She just stands there staring at him, hurt. He stares back, speechless for seconds. NO! He won't hide his emotions anymore! He won't raise walls like she does.

Killian grabs her, his good hand pressed at her back and his hooked arm around her waist, as he pulls her flesh-to-flesh close. They come together in a passionate, lustful kiss. This time, Emma does not push him away or retract. She doesn't react for a moment, but then she responds with equal ferocity, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss, her tongue thoroughly traveling around his mouth, exploring it.

…

The door to Emma's room at Granny's bursts open and then forcefully shuts, as Killian presses her against it, lips moving down her neck and tongue focusing on her pulse point. She lightly moans to the feeling, gasping for some air. He rips her jacket off her shoulders; lips back against hers, biting her bottom lip, as he lugs her shirt off over her head. Emma plucks the buttons of his vest open and slits his shirt undone, swerving on her feet to the touch of his skin against his. Passion and yearning for each other is overwhelming them, making it even more difficult to breathe, as he groans in her mouth. She wraps her long legs around his waist and he carries her to the bed. His lips begin to kiss all the way down her belly and then he suddenly stops and pulls up.

His cobalt gaze piercing her eyes, his pupils enlarged. "Emma, love, are you sure you want this?" eyes gleaming, hoping she would not regret this.

"Oh, I'm sure." Emma smirks, pulling him closer once she unfastens the belt of his leather pants and drags them away using her legs and feet.

"Good." Killian dives back in, nipping the lobe of her ear and moving all the way down her belly again, undoing the button of her jeans.

Along with the tension between them, it was sweet and beautiful and it made Emma finally come to terms with the idea that she could not keep denying her feelings and hide anymore. She needed him and she definitely could not lose him. She used to think of him as Captain Hook and she had walked into that room expecting to have _sex_, she then realized she was with Killian Jones, his real self and, instead, she _made love with him_. When they came, they came together with each other's name on their lips and she couldn't help it, but push her fingers so hard into his back, she was certain there were marks left. And then there was this safety and completion she felt when he collapsed on top of her and into the crook of her neck with a soft groan. When she felt his warm breath against her skin there. She had never felt such a connection with anyone in her life before. Emma sighed when he curled up around her afterwards. Usually, she ran away a few minutes after it was all over, she was never one for cuddling and had no idea that Killian was. Now, nevertheless, all she wanted to do was lie in his arms and never let go. She felt so peaceful when he held her.

"I'm sorry…" Killian whispered in her ear.

"About what?" she grinned as she turned around to face him and the stunning ocean of his eyes.

"I should have listened to you. I didn't mean to scare you." His gaze fixed on hers. Her grin became larger.

"Good night, Killian." She said tenderly, placing a gentle kiss on his lips and sinking in his embrace once more.

**A/N: So this was it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please keep in mind that this is the first time I have ever written anything close to smut, so be flexible. Thank you sooo much for reading, if you liked it please fave/follow. Also I would love any review or request from you guys! :) **


	5. Dreaming

**A/N: Hey guys! As I mentioned, my previous chapter would be completely irrelevant to the others. This one continues where we left off, Killian and Emma are living together. I came up with another really fluffy idea and I really needed to share it. After this, there is a chance I won't be able to update for around 6 days, because I am going on a little trip. I might find some time, but I don't know... Anyway, enjoy!**

**PS: Many thanks and hugs to LexieMcSteamy, and guest Samantha for reviewing. You seriously are so sweet, thank you!**

**Summary: This one-shot consists of two parts: One of a nightmare of Emma's and how Killian comforts her and one of a nightmare of Killian's and how Emma comforts him. (maybe she tells him something he has been dying to hear guys...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. Also, I used some dialogues from the show in the dreams.**

_She could practically feel it while they were rushing through the dark corridor. That hunch that something was off, the hunch of failure. She was terrified to say it, but she sensed something was wrong. After everything, this could not end this way. Killian was next to her the entire time and she was certain he distinguished the fear in her eyes. He abruptly took a swift turn, this time moving more rapidly than the others and passing them by. As they followed, she noticed he had suddenly halted at his steps and was looking out a window in alarm. That was definitely not a good sign. Although he was the one who read her like an open book, she had figured out how to read him too. The panic in his eyes was too obvious. They ran towards him._

_"__What happened, did you find Snow?" she asked distressingly._

_"__I'm afraid so…" he barely mutters. What? Oh no! She came closer and took a look._

_"__We have to get down there before it's too late!" she shrieked. Her mother was being tied on a wooden stanchion over a great amount of hay and dried grass, as a dark knight placed an empty sack over her head to cover her face. Regina was standing on the opposite side staring in evil contempt, when a fireball materialized in the centre of her palm aiming towards Snow._

_"__I don't think we can!" Her father exclaimed and she almost collapsed on her feet. She felt arms folding around her and pulling her closer. It was Killian trying to keep her standing and comfort her._

_"__No!" she cried in a frightened, low voice as the fireball blasted off the Evil queen's hand and lit her mother up in fire while Regina smiled in satisfaction. She could not stand, she could not breathe, she could not handle this. She sank into Killian's arms and tears escaped the corners of her eyes. Tears that had been threatening to come out and were now streaming down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably._

"Emma. Emma, sweetheart wake up. Wake up." Emma flung her teary eyes open to Killian's warm whisper. She looked up and she was in her dark bedroom which was only lighted by the moonlight peeking out the window, everything gone. There was only Killian, holding her tightly and trying to wake her up from her nightmare.

"Hook?" she spoke softly, her evergreen eyes locked on the azure of his.

"It's okay, love. You're okay, it was merely a dream." Killian continued whispering, wiping the tears off her cheek. "Was it your mother again?" Emma nodded in response. This nightmare had been startling her awake for quite some time after their travel back in time. Her eyes lowered.

"Swan, you need to calm down and take a deep breath. We've been through this, it is not real, your mother is fine. She is safe, alright? Emma, look at me. Breathe in." his deep voice comforting her. She sniffed and tried to inhale. "Are you feeling better?"

"I think so…" Emma finally said her voice cracking. "Thank you. I'm really glad you're here." She added.

"No worries, love. If you can put up with me, I give you my word; I'll always stand, or in this case lie, by your side." Killian smiled encouragingly. "I lo- I mean I… could never leave you." He squeezed her closer into his steady, soothing embrace. Emma knew what he was about to say and stopped, but she decided to leave things as they are for the moment. Her gasping breath became more even and quiet; still, she could not sleep. After such a dream, she always found it inevitable to close her eyes again and relax.

"Can't sleep, can you?" Killian uttered after some time passed.

"Sorry, it's just…" Emma began.

"No. Why the apologies, love? I was simply asking." He interrupted. "I know of a way to help you, however. I've had many a nightmare in my life."

"How?" she questioned quietly.

"Just close your eyes, Swan and instead of focusing on your dream, focus on the restful sound of the waves outside. Just heed the ocean and its ruffled sound. Listen to my heart, how it beats for you where you've rested your head. And my voice, listen to my voice. Try to let go and loosen up." He continued whispering reassuring words in her ear for a few moments and then he glimpsed back only to find his swan deeply sleeping. He gazed at her in the dark for a while in the most adoring and loving way he had ever looked at anyone. He took in her long silhouette, the golden locks of her hair, her closed eyes and the long eyelashes adorning them. She was going to be fine. They both were.

"Sleep tight, Emma. I love you." He placed a chaste kiss in her hair.

…

_The victorious atmosphere of their travel once they found his brother's antidote was in fact encouraging. Turns out that Pan Boy was right after all. Now, he and Liam were in their cabin until the ship's landing. He could perceive a soft ocean breeze brushing against his neck and realized they were approaching. This seemed to be such a successful conquer, since they had uncovered the gesture of bad form and they were about to report it. The admiration and devotion towards his captain and older brother was obvious, thus, losing him would have devastated him. He noticed Liam buttoning up his shirt taking regular glances of himself at the cabin's mirror._

_"__How're you feeling?" he asked with a slight grin at his brother's well being. _

_"__Ship shape" Liam's voice replied in a still strict tone. Then he turned around to look at his surprised face. "Killian, I should have listened to you." He added, voice softening._

_"__I'm just glad you survived" he sighed, continuing to smile. He was glad as well. "What now, brother?"_

_"__We reveal our king's cowardice." Liam retorted as he moved to pull on his navy's jacket._

_"__Well, let's just hope the realm sides with us." He raised his brow._

_"__They will. To fight battles with unholy weapons is, as you say, bad form." The captain noddded._

_"__Aye. I will follow you to the ends of the world, brother." He adjusted his brother's jacket lapels, who patted encouragingly on his shoulder, with a grin._

_"__All hands brace for landing!" a strong voice cracked the silence between the two siblings as the ship swerved for a second before it landed on water. He was gazing at the familiar waters outside the window with a proud chuckle, his blue eyes sparkling with hope and anticipation._

_"__What do you say, Liam, you want some company when you report the admiralty?" he turned around only to the sight of his brother bending down in pain, weak and gasping for air. Smile wiped off his face; he rushed towards Liam who had fallen to the ground, black veins covering his face. He placed his arms around his brother's dying body unable to help._

_"__Liam, no! No, Liam!" his brother's struggle for breath continued._

_"__Liam, Liam! No no no no no! Help! Help! Liam…" tears streamed down his face as he winced in pain and he felt his heart breaking, making it impossible for him to drown his sobs._

"Killian. Killian, sweetie wake up. It's a dream, you're dreaming." Emma had worriedly sat up on her knees next to a heartbreakingly sobbing, but deeply asleep, Killian, trying to quiet him down. She was aware, though, that this was not just a bad dream that would pass by, it was a memory and she couldn't keep telling him it wasn't. These night terrors of his brother's loss were quiet regular in his sleep, like hers with her mother, so she had been through this again.

"Liam, Liam! No no no no no! Help! Help! Liam…" Killian was yelping and Emma finally took actual action. She stooped down closer reaching for his cheek while the fingers of her other hand gently brushed through his hair soothingly and wiped the cold sweat off his forehead.

"Shh, it's okay, it's all going to be okay, Killian, I promise you. Calm down, I'm here for you, calm down." She kept whispering sweetly in his ear until, at some point, she felt his stretched muscles relax and she noticed his eyes fluttering open, two deep blue orbs shyly gazing up at her. He usually doesn't wake up from this nightmare; he just pacifies and continues his sleep.

"Swan?" his soft, tired voice shattered her for a moment. She had never seen him so vulnerable before.

"It's okay, I'm here." She grinned reassuringly, not stopping the slight caress on his cheek.

"Wh-what happened? I'm sorry, I woke you. Oh I'm truly terribly sorry, love." Killian flinched a couple of times trying to adjust to the real world around him.

"No, it's fine. This has happened before actually, but I don't mind calming you down. You do it for me all the time. It's… your brother isn't it?" she looked at him in sorrow.

"Aye. "He nodded. "It's a recollection of his… death"

"I thought so. I don't know exactly what happened, Killian, but you need to stop beating yourself up for this." Emma grimaced, being familiar with how difficult a process it is to get over the death of someone you love.

"I have never told you what happened, have I? Could I? Tell you, that is." His breath had become steadier and the sweat on his forehead had dried, when his gaze returned to her.

"Sure" she smiled and tugged herself in a cuddle under his arm, placing her hand on top of that place of his chest where his heart beat. Killian explained everything, the pain; the guilt and whatever had been troubling him and drowning him all this time. He had never shared this story before with anyone, but that night, he eventually managed to somewhat recover from it and move on. Emma listened to his every word and she felt her hate for Pan growing even more. Had they known what would happen when they'd leave, they would have possibly searched for a solution. This scar had been carved in his heart for centuries and she became so moved and depressed at the same time. When the story finished, they stayed speechless for a while.

"This is wrong what you are doing, you know." Emma finally spoke and he turned to her surprised. "All this guilt is pointless. It was not your fault. You did not force your brother into something he didn't want to do. In fact, you even warned him."

"I don't know, love. Regardless, the fact that he is no longer here is true and it's about time I face it. He is not coming back and I need to deal with that. I'm sorry I woke you and wasted your time with my stories." Killian frowned.

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted to know what happened and it's my pleasure to help you." Emma placed a small kiss on his lips.

He grinned and he moved his hand to her hair, playing with the ends of her curls. "Thank you."

Some more quiet time passed and then she whispered at him once more. "Hey Killian?"

"Mhm?" thankfully, he was not yet asleep.

"I love you." his shut eyes burst open in shock when he turned around to look at her.

"Swan, did you just say…?" Killian was not entirely sure he heard well.

"I love you? Yeah, Killian, I did." Their gazes met and locked, their bright grins mimicking each other.

"And I love you, Emma. I always have." He sighed, tightening his embrace around her and tilted his head to kiss her. A soft, genuine kiss, very much akin to the one they shared outside Granny's. Emma curled up in his arms that night and they both slept the most tranquil and soundly sleep they ever had in years. Love is a powerful medicine for wounds of the soul.

**This was it for today guys. Hope you enjoyed, if you did lease follow/fave and I really love your reviews too! Sorry if I don't update really soon. Thanks so much for reading! :)**


	6. Hot and Cold

**What's up you guyyyys? I am back and you have no idea how excited I was when I logged in my Tumblr (by the way it's suckerfortruelove13 as well, in case you wanna check it out) and found a bunch of videos and gif sets of Colin's ALS Ice bucket challenge. What? Did you actually think I'd let that pass? Nope! Here is my new chapter and, although I wasn't intending on having it go exactly this way, I have to warn you, it turned out kind of SMUTTY. IT IS NOT SUPER GRAPHIC, I DON'T REALLY WANT TO WRITE THIS WAY, BUT THIS TIME I NEED TO CHANGE THE RATING TO M FOR THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF, YOU SHOULD TOP READING WHEN HE WALKS IN THAT DOOR. THERE IS A SMALL FLUFFY DIALOGUE IN THE END (AFTER THE ...) AS WELL. I think I'm not going to change the T rating again, though. Anyway, hope you like it. BTW, big thanks to AReaderOnly for reviewing and LexieMcSteamy for re-reviewing. I always loooove reviews.**

**Summary: Emma finds out Killian did the Ice bucket challenge. Let's just say she gets really excited to see that... Rated M for a little smut. **

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own OUAT, Emma, or Killian. I am especially sad about the last one, but I don't. Just writing for fun.**

Emma was having yet another boring day. This time, she brought all the paperwork she needed to do home and, of course, she started to procrastinate, as always. She thought she should check her Facebook page, when she noticed a surprising friend request. Apparently, Killian had decided to create his own profile. She had no idea how, when, or why (probably Henry helped), but she accepted it and ran through it, filled with curiosity. Turns out, her sneaky pirate had created that profile for over a month now and never mentioned it. A video status caught her eye. _Wait, he filmed a video? _And that's when it all happened. She spotted her name between others tagged in the caption box. _Oh, crap, crap, crap! _Not only had he discovered Facebook, he had also found out about the ALS Ice bucket challenge. Henry had challenged him. And he had tagged her.

"HOOK! Killian what did you do?" Emma started shrieking to the empty house. She remembered Killian left about half an hour ago to pick up Henry from school for her. _Now what?_ Her curiosity intrigued her to at least watch the damn video before he returned. That is when she would really scold him for good. When she hit play, however, she was… unexpectedly interested. After a few words about the video and the people he tagged, he poured the bucket of icy cold water on himself. Emma's eyes goggled to the breathtaking image of his black t-shirt she had bought him, sticking to his lean, sturdy body like a second skin and allowing his strong muscles to show. She kept ogling at the man in the screen of her phone, who obviously was too composed to scream or even flinch. He just took a step back; a bit surprised by the abrupt feeling of cold water showering him, but his only reaction was a bright, refreshed beam and a chuckling "Whey" as he slightly swerved on his feet and ran his hand through his dripping damp hair. Emma replayed the video over and over paying more attention to his body each time. The muscles of his arms tightening, his strong abs showing up underneath that drenched stretched T-shirt and she couldn't help but move her gaze lower and lower as the jeans he was wearing that day were pretty tight as well.

She swallows hard and lets out a sigh, her eyes still focused on the soaking wet Killian of the video, when she hears the twist of a key at the door. She presses the lock button on her phone and swiftly turns back to her files, pretending she had not just rewatched Killian's Ice bucket challenge, for the wrong reason, at least twenty times so far.

"Hey, Swan. I found the queen at the lad's school and he wanted to go with her. I hope you don't mind." Emma slyly smirks when she hears they would be alone for the day and turns around piercing him with her salacious gaze.

"So… wet tee sticking to your body. I could see that again." She stands up and approaches him pulling him closer by the edges of his vest.

"Oh, I see you noticed the challenge." Killian's eyes turn darker as he realizes what all this is about.

"Yep, and I have a better challenge to address." Emma continues as she slips her hand beneath his shirt, lustfully feeling his every muscle.

"I accept." he whispers in her ear making her shiver as he grabs her and begins to kiss her passionately, his one hand against her neck and the other grasping her waist. Her legs wrap around him as he raises her and pushes her onto her desk, flying all the files on the floor. Their tongues clash in yet another domination fight and they are both winning this time. She gets rid of his shirt as he does with hers and takes pleasure in the warm touch of his flesh against hers. He nips her lip with his teeth while one of his hands follows an entirely opposite direction. The desire between them grows more and more yearning as she tugs her jeans off, aching for his touch. A slight moan reverberates from her chest while his hand moves closer up the inside of her thighs and she cries out when it reaches where she needs it. Her body clutches onto him and now she can't hold it any longer. His hand pulls upwards again after it has worked its wonders, still not finishing her, making her long for him even more, if possible. She impatiently drags his jeans off as well and pushes him further into her, trembling to the feeling. Their lips crash and their breaths quicken more and more to the pleasure surrounding them. He moves in her just right finding that spot inside her again, and again, and again, until she can't take it anymore and collapses on her desk, coming in chorus with him in a fulfilled groan.

…

They are lying on the floor beneath her desk in a tight embrace, limbs tethered to each other, only covered by Killian's leather jacket. Emma's bright grin can't be suppressed as she tilts her head up to meet her pirate's loving gaze.

"If I knew you would like this video so much I wouldn't have given it even a second thought, love" Killian jokes, grinning back at her eyes fixed on hers, blue on green.

"Don't mock it, pirate. I am pretty sure you were not disappointed!" Emma replies with a chuckle.

"Aye, I can't say I was. It's probably because you are the one I'm with." He leans in and presses his lips against hers, this time more gently and sweetly, cupping the back of her head.

When they break off their kiss, resting their foreheads on each other's, Emma glances back up to him. "You are one smooth bastard when it comes to talking, aren't you?"

"I don't know, love, I always end up in one conclusion…" he simpers.

"And what is that?" her grin grows larger.

"I love you." Killian whispers as if it's the most precious secret in the world.

"And I love _you_."

**That was it for this chapter. Thank you soooooo much for taking time to fread/fave/follow/review. If you hadn't done any of these already and you enjoyed my story, go ahead of course! Remember, reviews give me life. Also, I'd love to hear some suggestions too. ANyway, I guess I'll see you in my next chapter. Love you guys, you are amazing! :)**


	7. I can't lose you

**A/N: Hey guysss! New chapter up and I wasn't really sure how to move on (my inspirational cloud was a bit faint), but I received a prompt from guest Lbunny and I thought I should give it a try. Turns out, I really got my inspiration back (thanks for that). Anyway, I am kind of satisfied by the way it turned out and I hope you like it. Hospital fluff and a bit of hurt/comfort. Enjoy and big thanks to everyone who has followed/faved/reviewed. You guys are amazing and give me a reasons o keep going.**

**Prompt: Emma gets hurt while she's working as a sheriff and she's in the hospital. Killian finds out and is begging for her to wake up because she's unconcious.**

**DISCLAIMER: As I've said many many times I don't own Ouat or CS.**

"Where is she? Where is she?" Killian rushed in the hospital in an agony he had never been before, shouting for her. He knew this job of hers would not turn out well in the end. His newly bought phone (birthday present by her to be able to reach him in case she needed him) rang this afternoon and when Killian heard Whale's voice on the other line, he felt it in an instant, Emma was hurt. He was right; the call was to inform him that his beloved Swan had been entered half an hour ago with two gunshot wounds, one on her shoulder and one on her stomach. Killian hung up and collapsed on the couch for a second, unable to move, his azure eyes still, turning darker and darker, almost black and emptily staring at the floor. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. _Damn, woman! You said you'd be fine! _This morning David had called to tell Emma that someone broke into their house, so he had to cancel on their breakfast plans and go find him. Emma being Emma, forced her assistance on the case, despite his and her father's pleads to stay away. She said she is the sheriff and it's her job. She said she would be fine and back before the evening. Killian believed her. He shouldn't have. His sight blurred from the tears he was trying to keep in, while he ran towards Whale.

"Calm down, Hook. You can't see her yet." The doctor replied holding him back by his shoulders and slightly pushing him back.

"You can't keep me out! I need to see her!" Killian kept screaming, resisting his pushes, trying to shove him out of the way. He needed to see her. He had to see if she was okay.

"She is in surgery, you have to wait. Sorry, captain." Whale continued to block the entrance to Emma's room. Killian stopped fighting. He melted in his feet, entirely powerless and looked up at the worried doctor, eyes watery, but still not letting his tears go.

"Is she going to be okay?" he barely managed to mutter, fear nesting in him. _What if she never makes it? What is she never wakes up? What if it's already too late?_

"I won't lie to you, nothing is certain yet."

…

"Killian." David and Snow where sitting in the waiting room, waiting for news. Killian silently walked in and sank in a seat near them, burying his face in the palms of his hands (surprisingly both hands). He was desperate for any good information, distracted from every social principle he should follow.

"How?" was all he could get out, glancing up to David. Charming's expression darkened.

"That bastard had a gun. Tried to shoot me and Emma pushed me away, taking the bullet in her shoulder instead." He swallowed hard before he could go on. "I tried to put him down, but I didn't notice his gun had fired again and, when I thrust him down, the next bullet hit Emma at the stomach." Tears streamed down David's face. "It's all my fault; my daughter is in there because of me!"

"No it's not!" Snow turned around placing her arms around the prince to comfort him.

"Don't blame yourself, mate. If anything, I'm the one who let her follow you." Killian frowned.

"You're both being paranoid. The only one who needs to be accused is that filth who's in custody." Snow exclaimed. That's when Whale walked in.

"Surgery is over. The bullets were successfully removed; however we still can't be sure if she will make a full recovery. She might wake up, or she might not. By tomorrow, you should be able to see her, but tonight, it'd be best if all of you returned home." He informed them and disappeared in one of the rooms with a polite grin as Snow collapsed in her husband's arms. Killian remained motionless.

"We can't go, David. What if she wakes up?" she turned to her David.

"I don't mean to butt in, your highness, but maybe you should go take care of Henry and the little prince. I am not leaving this sanatorium until she wakes up, so perhaps…" Killian spoke.

"He's right; we can't leave the kids alone tonight. Henry needs to know."

After some time and a lot of talking, the two royals departed, leaving Killian behind. He waited patiently all night, coffee constantly on his hand, as he gazed through the window of Emma's room, ignoring any attempts of Whale or nurses to send him home. It hurt him to see her like that. To him, Emma had always been the strong, passionate person, never giving up, constantly fighting for anything she needed. For herself, for her son, for her family, even for him. She was always full of life and energy. Now, she was lying in that cold, dark hospital room, looking so fragile and vulnerable, different tubes surrounding her and a mask of oxygen on her mouth so that she could breathe normally. He had never even imagined her in this position and that sight broke his heart. Now that he was alone, the tears he had been struggling to keep in, begun to stream down his face, as he prayed for her to survive and wake up. It would devastate him to lose her too, especially her. Killian stood behind that glass all night with a throbbing pain, actual physical pain, in his heart as he watched her barely inhale and exhale, her chest rising and falling. Was it insane of him to think she might wake up through the night and need him?

…

At the first light of the next day, Whale found him at that very same spot. Dark circles beneath his eyes which were constantly fixed on her, not moving, rarely blinking.

"You can go in if you want." He encouragingly smiled at the hurt man who did not remind anyone of the cutthroat pirate with no humanity anymore. Killian nearly jumped in surprise to the steady voice behind him. He nodded and walked in the room he had been staring at the entire night. He approached her and plunged in a chair next to her bed. Her skin was awfully pale, her breathing was still faint and not entirely stable and she looked weaker than he had ever seen her. Killian reached for her whitish hand finding it shockingly cold and squeezed it, tracing small circles on the top of her palm.

"I never should have let you out of that house, Swan." He sounded so broken and tired, holding back a small sob.

"Emma, sweetheart, please wake up. You have so much to live for. What will happen of your son, what will happen of your family and…" he paused for a moment wondering if he should even dare say it. "And me?" his gaze focused on her closed eyes waiting for any sign of movement. "I am so lost without you, love. I can't lose you." He added, his voice cracking as a single tear streamed down his face. He felt an indescribable sting in his heart "I need you. I love you."

He stayed by her side for hours, unable to look at her anymore, it was too painful. He just stared at her hand, which he never let go of. The only sound in that room was the constant beep of a machine he had never seen before and could not recognize, but it wasn't difficult for him to figure that it was counting the beats of her heart. Time passed during which he had no courage to speak, when he noticed her fingers slightly moving and sensed her hand clutching his tightly. He instantly turned around, his cobalt eyes filling with hope.

"Swan?"

"Hook." Emma whispered, her voice tired and faint, but still real. She was awake. Her eyes fluttered open and two emerald orbs appeared, staring straightly at his. He jumped back onto his feet. He lightly spread his arms ready to clutch her in his hug, but he thought he might hurt her and pulled back.

"Oh, love, you scared the bloody hell out of me! I… I should go find Whale to check you out and…" Killian was ready to storm out and bring back the doctor. He needed to know if she was okay.

"Wait…" she weakly pulled him back, not letting go of his hand. "Hug me?" He turned around surprised, but he returned to her side and he carefully placed his arms around her, gently pressing her on his chest in a safe embrace. His hand soothingly caressed her back as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck, sighing in relief. The sound of her heart beating was somewhat comforting after the terror and uncertainty of the previous night. She held onto him as much as she could, her eyes closing again to the warm feeling.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you, love."

**A/N: That was it you guys. Did you like it? I am just mentioning again, I do take prompts as you can see, so I'm open to any ideas. Hope you liked this one-shot. If you did, make sure to follow/fave if you haven't already (if you want to that is). Also, reviews fill my belly with millions of rainbows. Just sayin'... :)**


	8. Rain

**Hello my precious cupcakes, I'm back with a new chapter! And I have a new warning this time: fluffiness overload, for real. I don't know why or how, but I really felt like writing something sweet and fluffy and staying in during a storm seems so cozy and warm to me and I ****_needed_**** to include that. So, there you go people, rainy day fluff! Thanks again to everyone who gives moments of their precious lives to read my story, I honestly feel so honored. Of course, big thanks and warm hugs to everyone who has followed/faved/reviewed. I love every single one of you.**

**Summary: Rainy day fluff where Killian and Emma find a chance to open up themselves to each other a bit. Rating back to T, guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yep! Still don't own OUAT or CS. Just writing for fun.**

"Do you want to go in too, love?" Killian walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, drying his captivating dark, damp hair with a fuzzy white towel. He was only wrapped in another towel and a few droplets of water were still slowly streaming down his torso. He searched for Emma, expecting her to still be in bed, where he had left her, but he didn't find her there. "Emma, darling?"

"Out here." he heard her warm, tired voice and that is when he noticed her long, thin silhouette, appearing like a dark shadow, standing outside at their balcony against the handrail. Coming closer, he noticed she was merely folded in one of their white bed sheets. It was drizzling, but the view they had was exceptional. The sun had already set and light grey clouds had covered the sky here and there, creating a striking contrast with the delicate dark blue and purple hues of it, the light drops of rain falling in the ocean. He could already smell that kind scent of wet soil that comes with every storm. And she, she seemed so serene and peaceful at that moment.

"What are you doing out here in the rain, love?" Killian approached her and wrapped his sturdy arms around her, placing a soft kiss on the porcelain skin of her shoulder. She turned around to meet his bluest gaze, a loving grin forming on her lips, mirroring his. He always loved these little moments when they were both contented and there was nothing troubling them. He loved her stunning smile and sparkly emerald eyes when they stared into his. These moments made him feel so blessed to finally be with her, to be able to hold her and kiss her. It felt as if he had forgotten about the darkness and pain of the past because she had cured these old wounds. She had brought happiness back into his life. A sincere and absolute happiness he had never experienced before.

"I don't know, rain always loosened me up." Emma sank deeper in Killian's warm embrace, placing her arms over his and going back to admiring the light shower before them. She was so blissful and loved and everything she ever wanted. She never really thought she would have this, it felt more like a dream. A really good dream which would eventually end and she would wake up to nothing once more. Only it wasn't and all this was real and she honestly did love him, so much she wouldn't be able to take it if she ever lost him. She had always been afraid of intimacy and affection, but he came into her life and changed everything, crushing her protective walls into tatters. And she was fine with that. She actually loved it. As much as she loved his sweet smile and beautiful azure eyes, which were always focused on her.

"Hmm, I know what you mean… I've always been dearly fond of it as well. Of course watching the rain with company is much better." Killian replied, grinning at her skeptical expression.

"Well, from now on, that's the only thing you get, captain. You have me." Emma turned around once more, brightly beaming as she moved closer for a kiss. A gentle, slow, devoted kiss accompanying the sound of the gradually heavier drops of rain around them. He raised his hand, sweetly caressing her cheek and moving to the back of her head to cup it in his palm deepening every emotion behind that kiss. When they had to pull back for some air, he rested his forehead on hers as she nuzzled her nose against his and they both felt truly complete and contented as never before.

…

Later on, they found themselves snuggling in their couch under a warm, cozy blanket, always in each other's secure cuddle. The rain outside had grown heavier and heavier reaching that slight stage before becoming a wrecking storm. The sound of it against the glass of the window was so relaxing they both felt as if they had molten in that spot and did not want to move. They had made a wonderful mug of hot chocolate with a lot of whipped cream and, of course, sprinkled with a dash of cinnamon, they were sharing, making sure they took a small sip from the same spot the other had before. Emma's head was resting against Killian's warm chest, listening to the steady, soothing beat of his heart and his soft breathing which created this feeling of safety and peace she enjoyed so much.

"You know, I've always liked rain so much. Since I was very little." Emma broke the silence, the tone of her voice still very low and sweetly tired. Killian looked down straight into her eyes making out the little golden details between the emerald shades of them. She rarely shared past memories, mostly because a large amount of them was painful and depressing, so he was glad to hear something about her.

"Is that so, love?" he didn't mean to push her into details because he did not really know if her recollection was something she would feel comfortable with sharing. He left her some space to decide what she wanted to do on her own. She needed to share.

"Yeah. Well, as you know I wasn't the luckiest kid in the world when it comes to happiness. I was always somewhere between being given up by foster families and living back in the home, so sleeping was… a curse basically." Killian's face sulked. He nodded in understanding and tightened his clasp, wishing she hadn't lived so much pain in her past, wishing he could take all of it away.

"When it rained though, I would relax and focus on the calming sound of the drops dancing around and then, everything felt that much easier. I would just lie in my bed and look at the dripping window and all the trouble went away for a few seconds. These nights were the ones when I slept peaceful and unfettered from anything. I guess that's why I still love rain so much. I've connected it to comfort." Emma's story was downright soul ripping, but she gloomily grinned remembering that little part of hope in her past. Killian's hand, which had been playing with the ends of her curls the entire time, found its way up her chin, slightly pulling it up so that she faced him again and moved to her cheek, his thumb caressing small circles there.

"I'm sorry you went through so much pain, Emma" he whispered.

"It's okay. I'm happy _now_." This time her eyes shone bright locking on his and her grin became genuinely gleeful when she met and held his loving gaze. He smiled back tilting his head down as they came together in another kiss, this time more chaste and affectionate, actually taking all the pain away.

"How about you? Did like rain when you were younger?" Emma asked once they broke their little kiss. She looked at him with such a genuine and brilliant expression of interest he couldn't keep a small chuckle from escaping the corners of his lips.

"Well, actually I did."

"Hmm…" she squinted, simpering back at him. She didn't know much about his past either and she really wanted to find out more about this incredible man she loved so much.

"A memory similar to the one you mentioned just came to mind. You see, when I was a lad, my brother was the only one who would offer to take care of me. Our mother died early enough for me to have no clear memory of her and our father never really gave a bloody damn about us. Liam was ten years older than me and felt the urge to become a proper father figure for me. So, some time about my fourth birthday, I had a horrific nightmare of our mother's death, or at least what it seemed as an explanation to me and awoke in the middle of the night. I still can't fully comprehend how Liam always knew when I needed him, but he was by my side in an instant. A storm was on the verge of starting, so after her tried to comfort me, he told me to focus on the constant sound of the rain and try to make out the sound of every single drop against our window. He said I should close my eyes and just hear for the drops. Since that night I would always try to concentrate on the sound of the rain when possible, instead of my troubles. This was actually a helpful advice for my future life as a grown man." Killian's nostalgic gaze made Emma's heart flutter for a second. Losing his brother had really traumatized him for life. She remembered the nightmares he had every once in a while and she realized how hurt he still was.

"I'm sorry for your brother."

"To quote your words, Swan, it's all in the past and I am happy now." He grinned at her, his face brightening up entirely and his adoring look getting her to smile back as well. He took another sip of their hot chocolate. It was true, they were both _happy _now. Any trouble or pain seemed so far away and did not intimidate them anymore. The rest of the night went on so quietly and cozily, the calming sound of the rain accompanying it. The rain that once symbolized hope and comfort, now gave its place to the actual feelings of hope and comfort. And love above all.

**That was it for this chapter you guys. Thank you so much for reading, I really can't believe there are people out there who actually like my stories. If you enjoyed it make sure to fave/follow if you haven't already. Also reviews make me soooo happy, it's like getting a basket of muffins. They always make me smile! I also take any prompts or ideas/requests you guys might have. See you in my next chapter! :)**


	9. The fight

**Hey you guys! I don't know my inspiration was again a bit low, so I just started writing a few lines just to write and then, as always, I got really sucked in. What can I say, I love these two. So, new chapter up again and I'm really excited because I loved writing some after-fight fluff. I also thought we hadn't seen Henry in a long time in my fics so I added him too. I also want to add some captain charming and I have a great idea for the next chapter you are really going to love, I promise. Anyway... hpoe you enjoy. Big BIG thanks to everyone who has read/followed/faved/reviewed. You are my motivation to go on.**

**Summary: Killian and Emma had a fight. Although Emma was the one to really end it, she is really miserable. After-fight fluff.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yep, still don't own CS and OUAT!**

The door behind her slammed shut as she collapsed against it, her eyes fluttering close trying to hold back the tears, but she couldn't. Soon she was sobbing uncontrollably, unable to raise her walls back up. Was it truly over? She slid down the door, plunging on the floor, her arms wrapping around her knees and her head resting against them. Emma always hated being like this. So powerless, hurt, vulnerable. That is what she had been avoiding her entire life. She had been abandoned by so many, she had fought with so many and she had ended countless relationships. This time, however, it was different. She felt entirely empty and broken. Her heart was beating so hard, she thought it might bruise her chest from the inside. _It's over, Hook! We're over! _Her own words kept ringing in her head on replay, reminding her everything, making her cry even harder. The floor was cold and the door too hard against her back, but she could not find the courage to stand back on her feet and actually get in her house. Every inch of it would bring back some sort of memory with him. Even the first time she walked in, he was there, he was _always_ there. He was basically like a shadow, constantly there in order to protect her from any harm. She kind of missed it now. His presence next to her all the time (or, more precisely, most of the time). A small sigh escaped her lips as she pressed her head against the door.

"Mom?" Emma abruptly raised her watery eyes to the sound of the familiar voice and met her son's concerned gaze. She had really forgotten about him in all that chaos. She then realized she probably looked like a ghost at the moment. The corners of her eyes caught a glimpse of some smudged mascara underneath her lower lash line and she tried to sweep it off along with her tears.

"Henry… I… what are you doing up so late?" she got back on her feet sniffing her nose. Her son looked straight into her eyes and she instantly knew he had figured her out.

"Where's Killian?" Henry asked with a frown. It wasn't that hard, she was crying, he wasn't there, something happened.

"Killian is not coming tonight. He'll stop by tomorrow to pick up his things. Now let's go back to bed, shall we?" Emma gently held on to his shoulders, lightly pushing him all the way up the stairs and back to his room. Once they reached the entrance, though, Henry turned around to face his mother once more. He then placed his arms around her, tightly squeezing her close before he whispered his last words.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll work things out." He turned around and slowly walked in. Emma sighed, beginning to well up again. Ugh! This was so not her, crying all the fucking time over a guy! Yeah, but it was _her _guy. That pirate always brought out that side of her and she hated that.

When Emma entered her room and sank in her bed, she recalled how Killian always kept a flask of rum in his nightstand, so she opened the drawer and dug it out, taking a small sip. His face kept popping up in her mind. He seemed hurt too, when she left him right in the middle of the street. She remembered even the slightest details of his face. When she woke up first, she would just sit there and scrutinize his face, so she had a pretty precise picture in her head. His messy, dark hair; his long lashes; his beautiful, full grin (even when he was asleep, he smiled, just because she was there with him); his cute dimples, the small scar on his cheek; his scruff adorning that stubborn jaw of his. Damn, and his eyes. His beautiful, bright cobalt eyes with these light azure and silver details between that deep color, which she could notice when she really paid attention. How they turned lighter when she smiled at him and darker when he needed her. What had she done? Had she overreacted? She took another sip of the spiced liquid and continued staring at the ceiling, as she had been doing the entire time.

_"__Oh, excuse me princess, I forgot I only had to live to serve you!" Killian's words stung her right in the heart. How could he even say that? She noticed how his eyes turned darker, this time because of his fierce anger._

_"__What did you just say?" Emma glared up at him._

_"__Oh gods, Swan I'm so sorry, that came out wrong, I… I just…" he regretted it the instant he pronounced these stupid words._

_"__You know what? I don't have to stay here and listen to this crap anymore!" she turned around and stepped ahead; ready to run away from him, run away from the whole situation._

_"__Emma, sweetheart, please just hear me out that was so imprudent of me." She felt him grabbing her forearm and slightly pulling him back. She huffed in frustration and stared fiercely right into his eyes_

_"__Yes it was! Everything you've been doing the past few days is! You fucked up Killian, okay?" Emma was screaming at that point, she could see how he shut up and began guiltily looking down, unable to face her. She paused for a moment, but she couldn't keep the next words from flowing out of her mouth. "I can't… I can't do this anymore." Her voice broke, but still enraged and loud, shrieking, even._

_"__What?" he spoke and she could practically hear his heart breaking to her words, but she didn't take it back._

_"__It's over, Hook! We're over!" this time he didn't hold her back when she ran away from him. This time it was too late…_

She had almost cried herself to sleep, but still, she noticed her phone buzz on the nightstand, _his_ nightstand. Emma picked it up.

"Swan! Listen to me, don't hang up."

"What do you want?" she tried to sound annoyed, although she was so relieved he hadn't given up.

"Love, this is so stupid, we can't wreck this all, please, let's just give us another chance."

"Oh, I thought you couldn't _serve_ me anymore! What did you even mean? When did I even force you to do anything? You always get your way!" she knew she was being pushy, but she really wanted to know what that was about.

"It was the heat of the moment, love, I… I didn't mean it. Emma, please…"

Emma swallowed hard. He sounded really hurt as well and she couldn't stop thinking of what a mistake it would be to let him go. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm outside your house."

She opened the door, gazing up at him with a little sob reverberating from her chest. "Your house too, you idiot!" she whimpered.

Killian gasped so gleefully surprised. He moved forward, grabbing Emma and pulling her flesh-to-flesh close as they lips crashed together in a really emotionally tensed kiss. His hand crawled up to her chin, softly caressing it and moved to the back of her neck to hold on to her and deepen the kiss. Her lips kept brushing against his and that's when she lightly opened her mouth, her tongue finding his. She drew him inside, closing the door behind them, only to be pressed against it seconds later. They pulled apart for a moment for some air, his forehead sweetly resting against hers, lips kiss-swollen, gazes locking.

"I didn't actually want to end this." Emma whispered.

"I know." Killian replied, before he brushed his lips against hers once more.

Suddenly they heard someone clearing his throat behind them. They swiftly turned around, startled by the sound. It was Henry!

"Told you you'd work things out!" he was grinning, his eyebrow raised.

"Henry!" Emma gasped.

"Lad, what are you doing up, this time of night?" Killian asked not looking straightly at him. After all, the boy had just seen him kissing his mother…

"Eavesdropping of course. My mom was crying, I wanted to know!" Henry replied naturally.

"So you were pining over me, Swan, were you?" Killian chuckled and looked at Emma with an amused grin.

"Oh, shut up. Come on, this time we are all going back to bed and you, mister have school tomorrow. I will wake you up early anyway, you know." Emma squinted at her frowning son with a little smile and placed her arms around both of them as they walked up the stairs. Killian was not going to leave today, or ever again.

**A/N: That was it, you guys! Hope you liked it. If you did, you know what to do, you can follow/fave if you want to and also leave a review because I really love them and it makes me so happy to know what you guys think of my writing. Even if it is something negative, because this way, I can improve it. Ok, see you in my next chapter, byeee! :) *gives out cupcakes filled with rainbows to everyone***


	10. In the act

**What's up my llittle ladybugs? Okay, I have to admit, I really loved this chapter for some reason, or at least the idea behind it. I hope you'll agree and I really hope you enjoy reading it. (Captain charming guaranteed)**

**Summary: Let's just say the title is exactly what is going to happen. Cs get caught in the act making out in the kitchen. (hehe)**

**DISCLAIMER: Although I've said it many many times, I don't own ouat or hook or emma or any other character.**

"Rise and shine, lazy." Emma was up early today and she was playfully nudging Killian to wake him up. "You know, David's not gonna be happy if we're late!" This last week they had talked about how Killian didn't really have anything to do when she was at work and they decided he should go with her and work at the station too. They did need some extra help after all. She did not get a great response from Killian who tried to ignore her and pretend he was asleep. She narrowed her eyes looking at him and moved closer, practically whispering in his ear, her warm breath against his skin clearly making a point. "You know, it's kind of early, you're right. Of course I had some other plans too…" His eyes burst open.

"And what would these be, love?" Killian spoke huskily, eyebrow raised as he swiftly pulled her down, pinning her beneath him. His arms around her as his eyes held her gaze and a stupidly sly grin formed on his lips.

"Hmm, so that's how I can really wake you up. Noted..." Emma slightly chuckled, her hands sneaking up his arms and resting against his biceps.

"Don't mock me, Swan. You wouldn't want me to go back to sleep now, would you?" he teased her in response.

"Yeah, like you would! However, let me make sure you won't…" she moved her hands between them, pulling the sheets separating them, away, revealing her bare skin underneath. An actual laugh filled the room, when she noticed how he swallowed hard and his eyes got darker with desire to the sight she offered him.

"Damn, you are bloody brilliant. I could never trick you…" he mumbled. Their lips crashed together and, for a moment, that lustful kiss was the only sound around the room. Killian nipped on her lower lip and then looked up at her deviously. "Good morning."

"I can see that" Emma raised her eyebrows in response when his head lowered to pepper small kisses all the way down her neck.

…

They walked in the kitchen, Killian in his new sweatpants he had shopped with Emma and Emma in his cute tee, which was obviously much larger, but he always appreciated the sight of her in his clothes. He loved how she left her unique smell, that mix of vanilla, cinnamon and something else he could not exactly define, but he really loved. They were the only ones in the house, but there was still that warm feeling of comfiness and… home. Emma moved to the fridge and pulled out some breakfast ingredients.

"Want some pancakes?" she grinned at Killian.

"Do you have to ask?" he replied wrapping his arms around her and placing a sweet kiss at the crook of her neck. She could feel him smiling against her skin and she wondered just how much love she could have for him. Endless apparently. "Come, let me help you" he added cheerfully, lightly pushing her aside with his hips. She couldn't hold a little giggle coming out of her lips.

He did help, however, that is for one part of the breakfast. They finished with the pancakes and then, when Emma whisked the eggs and poured them in the pan, she felt him getting closer. _Really _closer.

"You know, you look delightful in my shirt, Swan." Killian remarked, his loving gaze running over her.

"Is there a point in this obvious observation?" Emma asked, simpering as she stirred the eggs around in the pan. Then, all of a sudden, she felt her weight lifting from the floor as he placed her on the counter. She mimicked his grin as she placed her arms around his neck. "You know, the eggs will get burnt…" she chuckled.

"Nah, they were done anyway." He dragged the pan off the stove and his hands returned on her waist where they had been resting. Having back his left hand was pretty useful in some cases. He leaned in for another kiss, slow and passionate. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. They were so concentrated to that; they didn't even notice the sound of a key unlocking the door.

"Emma, Killian are you awake? You gave me that key in case of emergency and I thought I should come pick you… up…" David walked in the kitchen and stopped in shock, seeing them in this position, wearing what they were wearing and felt helpless, unable to find what to say. They abruptly pulled back, the look of embarrassment very clearly drawn on their faces. Unconsciously, the couple went back to their discomfit ticks. They both looked down, Emma biting her lip, as she slowly slid off the counter and Killian scratching the back of his ear and flinching uncontrollably a bunch of times.

"Wow… I didn't think… I'm…uhm… I think I should go." David turned around, and made his way out. Killian then turned around and gently removed his shirt from Emma and wore it, covering up his bare chest. She gave him an encouraging grin before he went after her father.

"Mate, wait!" he rushed behind the prince, shouting for him to stop. Charming kept moving, already having reached the garden outside the house. "I'm sorry you had to see that, we didn't think…"

"Yes, Hook. You didn't think." Charming stopped and looked at the pirate standing before him, interrupting him before he could keep waffling on. "What if that had been Henry?"

"Again, I apologize for the unpleasant sight, but we didn't expect someone. I truly respect you and your daughter and I didn't mean for you to see us or offend you in any way. We were just alone and we thought, I mean we were just… we never expected anyone to…" Killian's frantic voice seemed to relax David whose angry expression had turned into a knowing grin.

"I know, I know, stop talking and breathe." He chuckled at the nervous pirate, interrupting him. "I get it. All this is new; you were alone in an empty house. I've been there and I understand, but that was my daughter and it wasn't a picture of her I wanted to have in my mind."

"If it makes you feel any better, we were not doing anything." Killian looked at him pleadingly, swallowing hard.

"Yet?" David teased him with a frown. "Anyway, I should probably tell you that except from that moment back in the kitchen, I do approve of your relationship with Emma."

"You do?" this time Killian was truly surprised, he never expected to hear that from the man who once told him he would see to him not getting her. "I was under the impression you wanted me to stay away from her."

"I did. And then you helped us in Neverland, brought her back to me from New York, helped us defeat any Zelena and jumped in a portal so that she wasn't alone. And, there is that conversation I had with Prince Charles back in the Enchanted Forest…" he replied, patting on his shoulder for a second.

"Aye, there is that…" Killian finally managed to smile back.

"Now, will you go tell Emma I'll get over it one day and that she should… put something on before we go to the station?"

"Absolutely, mate. Apologies again." Killian was ready to storm back into the house in relief, only to be stopped by the prince's voice once more."

"Hey, Hook?" he sounded more concerned this time.

"Aye?" Killian froze in his steps.

"Is that the shirt my daughter was wearing?" _Bloody hell!_

**A/N: Haha! I just found that last touch really amusing. Anyway, hope you liked it and if you did and you want to, you can fave/follow and also, reviews make my day (they're like million little cupcakes filled with nutella and smiles) and I just want to say I'm so truly thankful for every single one of you who has read and faved/followed/reviewed. Just a little reminder: I do take prompts and I would love a new one because I need some inspiration. See you guys in my next chapter! xoxo :)**


	11. Truth

**Hello my beautiful chocolate muffins! So, I received a new prompt, this was by ****_twiila1_**** and, as I always do, I got really excited once I started writing. I was asked angst, smutt and fluff and I believe I got a bit of everything in this little one-shot here. I don't think there is something graphic enough for me to change the rating to M for this chapter, but you should know there are some references in the beginning so.. yeah. You must have noticed by now, I love me some vulnerable!Killian and a lot of fluff and that's what all you fellow fluff lovers will get here. Anyway, without further ado, I introduce my new chapter.**

**Summary: Killian and Emma lay in bed after a steamy night together and Emma introduces Killian to Truth or Dare. Turns out one question brings out some history and, soonly they end up talking about his past. (disgustingly fluffy ending I promise)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the little mug of hot chocolate I was sipping on while writing. Not cs, not ouat. **

"Oh god!" Emma cried out as she and Killian collapsed, literally crashing on the bed, breath quickened, heart almost beating out of their chests, bodies sweaty and words barely recognizable. It had almost been a year, but every time, this damn pirate managed to rock her world, leaving her with this blissful feeling of weariness making her so vulnerable in front of him, but he liked that. And she liked that too. Killian was pretty much in the same condition, sinking in the sheets next to her, still trying to catch his breath as he placed his arm around her and she placed her head against his chest.

She lightly giggled to the fast beat of his heart and then she tilted her head up, holding his gaze. "You know, you were not kidding about the whole sword-jabbing and more enjoyable activities. Let me not even mention the 'pick a partner who knows what he's doing'! "

"Well, the partner you picked knows very well what he's doing I presume! And you should be aware of one thing, I _never lie _when it comes to this matter…" he replied slyly grinning while biting his lip at the same time.

"Oh really? Self-confidence much?" Emma raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Very much. Am I wrong here, love?" Killian turned to his side, fully facing her with a stupid smile on his face which she suddenly felt the urge to wipe off with a mind-blowing kiss, but she tried to control herself. She ignored the question, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, how about we play a little game then? Or… more like a challenge!" She knew Killian would never turn down a challenge, besides, he _is_ a pirate.

"Well, I do love a challenge." He chuckled. "Go on."

"I don't know if you had this in your realm… probably not. Basically, one person asks the other to choose between truth or dare. Truth, the other needs to reply to a question honestly and dare, they have to do what the other challenges them to do."

"Alright. Simple enough."

"Let me go first then. Truth or dare, captain?" Before he answered, he noticed a crafty grin on her face and didn't even dare imagine what she was thinking, but he went with the safer choice.

"I suppose… truth?" Killian seemed intrigued as to what she was trying to achieve.

"Good, good. So now you need to answer honestly, okay?" Emma's grin grew wider as he nodded. "Hmm, who was the best sex you've ever had?"

"Ooh, now I get where this was going… hmm let me think about it." Killian reached out with his hand drawing Emma close, until his chest was firmly pressed again her breasts. "It must have been this insanely beautiful blonde, blinding green eyes, amazing body. Did I mention she is supposed to be a savior? And a princess, but she is not that princessy when it comes to that." Emma laughed and curled her lips, before she moved a bit back.

"Okay, your turn."

"Truth or dare, Swan?" Now Killian's smug look was even worse than hers. Or actually, maybe worse is not the right way to describe that sneaky little grin at the corners of his lips.

"I'd say… truth."

"What is the wildest thing you've ever done in bed?" he raised his brow, this time knowing the answer.

"I believe you know, since it happened a few seconds ago…" Emma mimicked his expression, moving closer to him. "I want to find out something I don't already know, Hook. So, let's see, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He seemed happily surprised by their little game.

"Okay, this can't be with me, because we've only been in this room. Where is the craziest place you've ever had sex at and who with?" she noticed how Killian's cocky face fell to the sound of her question.

"That would be the deck of my ship when my crew was missing." He paused for a second and Emma didn't realize what was so disappointing about that and then it hit her. Is it possible… oh crap she hit a nerve. "With Milah."

"I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Emma's playful mood disappeared when she noticed the look on his face.

"Anyway, truth or…" she cut him, hushing him with her hand on his lips, an apologetic look in her eyes. He didn't seem in the mood either.

"Wanna talk about it? No pressure, only if you want to." Emma tried to smile encouragingly at him, but it didn't really work.

"Perhaps we should go to sleep."

"Killian, maybe that will help you, that's all I'm saying."

Killian was about to decline her offer once more and turn the lights off, but then he hesitated for a moment. He finally turned around with a sigh and met Emma's loving gaze. That's when he noticed her warm hand, tightly clutching his. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me."

_Yet another night when Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger was sitting in a tavern, drowning his sorrow and pain for his brother's loss in rum. A lot of rum. This time something was different, however. This time a woman had approached them, a beautiful brunette, curls reaching just a tad below her shoulders and sparkly eyes__,__a mix of azure and lime that had astounded him. Milah. She was stunning and much different than any other woman he had seen until then. Killian found his interest about her growing, as hers did from what he noticed. She kept asking him about his travels and what he had seen and he eagerly replied, telling her the most impressive of his achievements and describing the most dashing of places he had ever visited. He fell in love for the first time that night, a feeling he had never experienced and thought he never would. Since the very first day, he was aware of her marriage, but how she described it full of misery and hate drew him to the decision to ask her to follow him. She talked about her son and how he was the only thing she loved from that life, she asked him if they could go back for him in the future and he agreed. Little did they know, they would not get the time or the chance to fulfill her wish. He was happy after a long time of mourning for his dead brother, that is until that crocodile husband of hers appeared in their lives. That day, he had almost lost his life to defeat that coward who dared to challenge him, having the benefit of magic when he had nothing else but his sword. Worst form of all. She was there, she saved him, but he never got to save her. The Crocodile was aboard his ship shortly afterwards, promising a clean slate in exchange with a magic bean. Milah showed him the bean and threw it back to Killian, expecting him to close the deal, but he began to yell, asking her how she could leave their son, how she could leave him, the knots of the ropes on deck becoming undone one by one. Her response was the cherry on top of the entire cake of arguments._

_'__Because I never loved you' she yelled at the man's face._

_That mischievous bastard reached forcefully with his hand and ripped her heart out of her chest. Killian yelped, trying to get near them, trying to defend her and save her as she saved him. With a flick of the Dark One's hand, he was tied tightly on a mast. He reached out for a hook in the end of a ropes pulling the other ropes holding him up, apart. He rushed to her side, but it was too late._

_'__I love you' she whispered reaching for his cheek, before the Crocodile crushed her heart into dust and she collapsed in his arms, lifeless. He held onto the bean she had thrown in a fist denying to give it to the man who just killed what he thought was the love of his life. The Crocodile drew a sword and, without even granting him a second to perceive what exactly he was doing, Killian felt the cold, metal against his hand and then a sharp pain run through him. His left hand was lying on the floor, and then in the Crocodile's hands, who took the bean and promised him a throbbing curse. He was going to spare his life, only to see the pain on his face grow, until his heart darkened like his. Killian grabbed that hook, stabbing it in the Crocodile's chest, but he just laughed at him and disappeared._

_Milah was buried at sea, as the kind little pirate she was. That was the day Killian's heart gave way to the darkness of vengeance. That is when he adjusted that hook in his left hand's place and swore he would not stop fighting until he witnessed the Crocodile's dead body. That was when his journey of torment began. Until he met Emma._

Killian's eyes were fixed on the floor in front of their bed during the entire narration. They had slightly sat up, Emma in his arms, unable to look at him straight in the eye, just resting her head against his shoulder and silently running her hand through the dark hairs of his chest. She could feel how her own eyes were watery and the tears began to stream down her face as he moved on to the part were Gold crushed Milah's heart and chopped Killian's hand off. She was speechless. She could not think of any appropriate gesture, look, or word that could express how sorry she felt. She just tightened her embrace and continued the soft caress on his chest. Silence surrounded them for a while, only the soothing sound of their breathing accompanied by the waves crashing at the shore outside their window. She finally looked up at him, only to see that he had been watching her for some time now and swallowed hard.

"I am so sorry, Killian. I really… don't know what to say. Maybe I shouldn't have made you tell me." Emma whispered, still holding his gaze. Killian's hand snaked up her cheek, where he traced small circles with his thumb.

"No. I needed to talk about it, you were right as always, love. Besides, I don't think I've ever told you, but if that had never happened, I wouldn't have lived long enough to meet you." His voice came out sounding a bit broken, but then a little grin formed on his lips.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have been through so much pain." She wanted to smile back, she really did, but she couldn't get rid of that feeling inside her that made her want to burst into tears for the brave man holding her in his hands.

"Still, I wouldn't have got to meet my one true love." Killian's voice turned more serious then and Emma looked at him in shock.

"You think I'm your one true love?"

"At least that is how I feel." Killian's grin turned brighter and Emma couldn't help, but grin back.

"I love you, Killian."

"And I love you, Emma"

They moved closer as their lips met, trying to get rid of the despair, heal the wounds of the past and move on. It was a sweet, slow kiss filled with affection and love and this time, they were not going to lose each other. This time this would work. Emma pulled back first, searching for his beautiful azure eyes, as Killian rested his forehead against hers. They stayed like this for a while, just breathing each other in, hands intertwined, bodies tethered and gazes locked together. He slowly slid them down back into their bed and turned Emma to her side, before he wrapped her into his warm embrace placing a soft kiss at the top of her head.

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight, baby"

**A/N: That was it for this chapter you guys. Hope you enjoyed! As I said many times before, feel free to hit the fave/follow button and of course, leave a review for me, because they always leave me with a huge smile on my face. Prompts are always welcome. Thanks to everyone who has read/faved/followed/reviewed and I'll see you in my next chapter. Byeee! xoxo :)**


	12. Sunday morning

**Hello my little ladybugs! I'm back with a new chapter again and can I just tell you how fun it is for me to write Killian-Emma-Henry as a family? I mean, my little heart just can't handle this. Anyway, this chapter is again really fluffy and includes some captain cobra, just because I needed to write some family stuff today. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Sunday morning. Emma wakes up and finds Henry teaching Killian how to play video games. (ha ha) Let's just say that this is not the only lesson he has taken with the Charming family though. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just writing for fun, as always.**

_"__Bloody__hell!"_

_"__Come on Killian, it's not that hard!"_

_"__I don't know lad, operating a boat seems fairly easier."_

Emma woke up that morning by the sound of chuckles and what sounded like Killian and Henry trying to keep it down, but really failing. She was intrigued. What could they possibly be doing at… _oh crap, it's already 9? How the hell did that happen? Oh wait, no work today. _ She pulled herself out of bed and paced her way to the bathroom to pour some water on her face before she went out to see what all that fuss was about. And when she walked out of their bedroom, she barely managed to stop herself from bursting into shrieking laughter. Henry was sitting on the couch with Killian, trying to teach him how to use a video game remote. Well, he wasn't doing that bad, at least learned how to move around. Of course there was no way he could do that fast enough to avoid the monsters going after them on the screen. Maybe that was something he could only do in person. Emma recalled how he managed to fight of at least four guards one-handed during that time-travel trip. After everything she had seen she had started to think he had let her win that swordfight back in the enchanted forest.

"Alas! At least I won this battle." Killian attempted to boast.

"Right. On the lowest level." Henry laughed. "You need more practice."

A huge, silly grin formed on Emma's lips. She had been silently standing there against the wall with her arms folded in front of her, just gazing at them all this time. She never understood why Killian had always been so good with Henry, without even having to ask him. That had been going on since before they were dating and she always loved how he took care of him and always came up with ways to entertain him. Also, her son apparently looked up to Killian and they had grown fairly close. And then she realized, maybe Henry could see a father in the former pirate. He needed one, since he never had a father figure in his life and Killian enjoyed being his. That thought made her appreciate the man she loved even more. Truth is, he never stopped caring about her and her family and fought to help them in any way he could. Now, he had grown to love her son as his own and that made her crazily happy. She moved towards them.

"How about you fight with me? I'm definitely worse than Henry in this." Emma grabbed a remote, pushing Killian to the side to sit between them.

"Good morning mom." Henry smiled at his mother.

"And good morning to you too" she pulled her son closer and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Swan! Apologies, did we wake you?" Killian spoke when she turned around to face him. Emma held his loving gaze for a few seconds, feeling so relaxed by the beautiful oceans of his eyes. She could not even remember when the last time she felt intimidated by the intimacy between them was. She now just found it soothing and she missed it when she sometimes had to wake up without him next to her. That was probably because she had now accepted that Killian was not going anywhere, she knew that he would always be around when she needed him and she had entirely put her protective walls down for him.

"Nah, just needed to wake up at some point." She replied softly as she leaned in for a little kiss, trying to keep it short since Henry was there. "Good morning."

"And good morning to you, darling." He whispered grinning at his blonde savior. She wasn't the only one who had let her walls and guard down. He had simply done that a long time ago and now he was getting his reward for fighting so hard to win her heart. It was worth the wait.

"So, the game?" she pointed at the screen.

"You're telling me you can actually do this, love? It is too bloody difficult even for a swordfighter like myself!"

"Well, it's not really science you know…" she chuckled before hitting play.

That day Emma and Henry made Killian an expert in video games (now that he had both his hands, he could learn more easily) and Emma realized that they were more or less a real family. The small glances between her and Killian during the game could pretty much say everything. What really surprised her was what followed that mini marathon. When Killian stood up and told them to wait there turned around, walking to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Wait! Are you really telling me you can cook?" Emma raised her brow looking at him in disbelief.

"Learned from the best, love." He leaned in and pecked a chaste kiss on her lips before he disappeared in the little room. She remembered that time when she was making breakfast and he interrupted her, placing her on the counter before her father walked in. Yeah sure, that is what he had been thinking the whole time, recipes. Anyway, she would the very least let him try.

Time passed by and Emma could already smell something cooking and, surprisingly, it didn't smell that bad. She and Henry exchanged some knowing looks and she was suddenly on her feet.

"Didn't you think he would burn everything, if not set the house on fire?" she asked her son incredulously.

"I thought he wouldn't even know how the kitchen works!" Henry replied giggling. "Sorry, mom, he might be really smart and crafty, but when it comes to technology, Killian is…"

"A three-year old, yeah. Okay, I'm settling this right now." She laughed and made her way to the kitchen. The sight in before her left her gaping astonished. He had cooked, eggs, bacon, pancakes, everything. He had even placed a bottle of maple syrup near her plate. That was her favorite breakfast and he knew. Now he was just adding cinnamon in what seemed to be three cups of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream.

"Okay, who are you and what the hell did you do to my pirate?" Emma cackled and moved towards him placing her arms around his waist. He put the cinnamon down and looked down at her bright green eyes with a grin, wrapping his arms around her as well. Everything was so ideal at that moment, the gleaming beams of sun coming from the window and lighting the room, the delicious smell coming from the plates on the table, having each other in their arms, the whole idea of home and how it had come to life in general.

"I made him lie to you and not tell you that he asked your mother teach him how to cook." Killian pulled her closer pressing his lips against hers.

"I knew it." She muttered in his mouth as he held onto her tighter and felt him smile against her lips. His one hand still rested at the small of her back, while his other snaked its way up to the back of her head. Her fingers pressed a bit harder at his back as he slightly opened his mouth, his tongue slipping on hers in a slow dance.

She pulled back first after a while, nuzzling her nose against his. "Henry is in the next room." She whispered with a sigh, her breath slightly quickened.

"Say no more, sweetheart. Lad, are you coming or shall we start without you?" Killian exclaimed.

"Wait. I forgot." She pulled back. "I've been wondering for a while, considering how you fight… Did you let me win? Back in the Enchanted Forest, that swordfight, did you let me win" she asked him narrowing here eyes at him. Killian didn't say anything; he just smirked smugly and settled down at his chair as Henry walked in the room, leaving Emma gasping in shock.

"No!"

**A/N: This sums it up for this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed, if you did you can follow/fave my story (if you want, I mean, just take a leap of faith) and I would love any review from you telling me what you think, because they warm up my heart. Also, any prompts are welcome. Finally, I really want to thank every single one of you for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing and send you warm hugs, because, let's face it, we all need a warm hug. You guys mean a lot to me. Anyway, I'll see you in my next chapter, byeee! xoxo :)**


	13. I can't lose you 2

**Hey guyyyys! I'm back with a new chapter today, hope you're excited! I was going through a huge writer's block and I had no idea what to write next and that's when it hit me. I had wrote a one-shot about Emma being in the hospital, but never one about Killian. So, more hospital fluff, yey! And, this time, the ending is a bit more cheerful, just sayin'! Anyway, without further ado, let's hop into the story!**

**Summary: Killian gets tortured and almost dies. Emma finds him and takes him to the hospital. Everything goes on better than she had expected... (small part of Killian vs technlology ensured!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the cup of hot chocolate I'm sipping on right now! ;)**

"Emma. Emma, sweetie. Emma!" Snow had been trying to get her daughter's attention for some time now, without getting a response.

"Mhm?" Emma turned distractedly to look at her mother. She had been sitting in the waiting room for hours in that hideous chair, with her head sank in the palms of her hands. She couldn't really feel anything around her and certainly didn't have the energy for a conversation. Her heart was pounding so hard she was actually hurting.

"Henry called… he said you'd be here, so David and I thought we'd come over. We didn't want you to be alone." Snow grinned sympathetically at her daughter, her hand soothingly caressing her shoulder. Emma merely nodded, her sullen expression never changing as her mother sat beside her. "Your father is just parking his truck. He'll probably be here in… oh! Here he is."

"Emma! I'm so sorry I just heard." David rushed in finding his daughter emptily staring at the floor, Snow's hand wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yeah."

"So, what really happened? I mean, Henry didn't know much to tell us and… if you don't want to you don't need to tell us, it's just…" Snow started.

"We're just wondering how it happened." David finished for his wife. Emma entirely turned around this time, facing both her parents with a sigh. She didn't even know how to begin.

_Emma hadn't seen Killian since the previous night. Waking up to an empty bed, missing his warm embrace had grown to be something she hated. This time, however, it was different. She didn't find him at work, or at Granny's, or anywhere else. A bad hunch started haunting her and she could feel a sting in her stomach. Something was wrong; he never disappeared like this, no explanation, no excuse. She spent the entire day searching for him at any place he could have possibly gone, but he was nowhere to be found. Fear nested in her or, horror more precisely. He wouldn't run away, he couldn't! The last place she went to look for her pirate was where they had been when they jumped through that time portal Zelena had opened, just to be certain about whether he had left town, expecting to find nothing. Little did she know, it was the first place she should have been, maybe much earlier. When Emma walked in through the door, her breath was cut short and her heart stuttered, missing a few beats. Killian was there, unconscious, tied up on a chair and gagged and there was blood. So much blood. There was almost a little pool of blood beneath the chair he was on. Her blood ran cold to the realization that all this blood was his, tears welling up in her eyes. No! She dashed to his side in an instant, nearly stumbling at those stupid lines Zelena had carved on the floor._

_"__Killian! Killian, wake up! Killian open your eyes! Hook!" she grabbed his face by his jaw and started moving it right and left, trying to wake him up. Emma got no response and only in the thought that he could be dead, she began to quiver. _

_"__No!" she whispered, reaching out with shivering fingers, to look for a pulse and sighing heavily in relief when she actually found it. His heart was still beating, but sadly, very faintly. She called the hospital for an ambulance, without knowing what else to do. At first she just stayed there, on her knees, next to him, frozen. Then her hands took live of their own, gently removing his gag and loosening the ropes that kept him there so tightly. She looked at him. It wasn't his face, which looked like someone had punched him multiple times that concerned her so much, as the sight of wounds appearing to be stabs she found. One gash in his leg, about the middle part of his thigh and one in his stomach. Oh, god, someone had stabbed him in the stomach and the blood was still flowing and it was so much and she didn't know what to do to stop it. She was now crying, feeling useless, unable to do anything to help him._

_"__Don't leave me like this, Killian. Please come back to me! Please…" Emma muttered, now sobbing as she stared at Killian's still form, her hands cupping his still beautiful, but bloody and scarred face, as she waited for any reaction, even the slightest movement, or a tiny wince, anything. "I can't lose you." _

"He lost so much blood! And his heart… oh my god! When I got there it was barely beating and I just stood there! I didn't do anything." Emma was now sobbing again, this time in her mother's reassuringly warm hug, who was slightly stroking her hair. David was sitting right across, shocked and speechless. "He's been in there way too long." Emma whimpered.

"Emma, I'm sure he will be okay and you will be able to see him soon." Mary Margaret spoke, worriedly looking at her husband.

"Yeah! You know, Hook is strong and he will fight this. Soon he'll be back here calling you love and making tacky jokes. All right? He'll be fine." David added, moving next to Emma and placing an arm around her too, his free hand wiping the tears away. She looked up at her parents, eyes watery and red from all the crying, but she tried to be positive and forced a little grin, before she was back to a straight sitting position. David's eye caught sight of Whale coming out. "Whale!" Emma was instantly on her feet waiting for hope. And that is what she got.

"Hello!" a bright grin was plastered on the doctor's face. "You should be proud of your captain, Emma. He lost too much blood and normally, he'd be gone after that, but he fought so hard in there and he has finally stabilized. We stitched up the wounds and he needed a large amount of blood, but now he's in ship shape and he has woken up. You can all see him if you want to." He gave a bright glance to the family standing before him and turned around to leave. Emma let out a sigh and finally, after a while she smiled. A genuine and relieved smile. Her parents nodded towards the room Killian was in, suggesting she should go first, on her own. She hugged them both and slowly walked in.

Killian was lying in the cold, white hospital room. He looked so drained and vulnerable in that bed, more than any other time she had seen him. Where was the cocky pirate with the flirty innuendos? There were still some scratches on his face from before and he seemed to be in pain, however, he was alive.

"Killian?" Emma whispered.

"Hey, beautiful." Killian turned around to face her with a tired grin, still making her grin back to the familiar greeting.

"Thank god you're okay." Emma spoke as she plunged in the chair by his side. She took his hand in hers and gripped it shakily, so glad he was there with her, still smiling at him, her teary gaze locked in his. "You scared me so much." _I thought I lost you forever _she thought, but she figured out he already knew. She was still not very good at the whole "expressing her emotions thing".

"Why, I'm here aren't I?" he clutched her hand too, but more firmly. "You didn't believe I would leave you, love, did you?"

"Well…" she lightly pinched the bridge of her nose and tilted her head to the side getting a small chuckle out of Killian. He seemed amused by the fact that she had been worried. "Killian, what happened?" Emma became more serious now, needing some answers.

"Emma, sweetheart, a man with such a long past of tormenting people definitely has some enemies. I choose to consider this as… payback and I am not planning on going after the bastard, because that wouldn't end up well. For him that is." Killian said frowning. He grimaced when he tried to sit up and felt a throbbing pain in his stomach. _The stab wound, of course._ Emma got up and adjusted his bed with the little remote, raising it just a tad to make him feel more comfortable. "Bloody brilliant magic contraption." He exclaimed making Emma laugh.

"It's called a remote. And it's not magic, it's technology, pirate." She corrected him as she always did when he called every single device "magic contraption", always giggling.

"Potato, potato." He shrugged. Emma felt so happy all of a sudden. He looked better and he was alive, talking to her. Her hand, still placed in his, moved to his wrist and found his pulse point, happy to discover a normal pulse. His beautiful azure eyes were finally glowing and he was finally able to talk. Turns out he was going to be okay and she couldn't feel more pleased. They would always get over any difficulties together and work things out eventually.

"So, how did I end up in this sanatorium, Swan? My memory is a wee bit blackened after the… incident." Killian frowned, trying to recall anything from what happened that morning.

"I found you." Emma simply said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, love, I'm so sorry you had to see me like this." His face fell and she knew he thought of how she must have felt when she found him. He was aware of his wounded state.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier. Except from that, I'm glad I did and I got you here in time." She beamed at him in reply.

That was when David and Snow walked in and it was also the last serious talk for the day. Emma figured they could all use welcoming thoughts and that is what she attempted to prompt, achieving it gloriously. As they all sat there and talked, her and Killian gazing at each other and grinning she realized, that was something she would have missed too much if she had lost him. She wouldn't be able to deal with that if she had to. However, now she didn't have to and she was glad about that. Now he was back and they could hopefully leave the past behind and move on. That was what she needed, what they _both needed._

**A/N: That was it you guys! I really hoped you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think in the reviews (reviews feel like rainbow cupcakes, I'm not even kidding) and also follow/fave if you haven't already and you liked it! Prompts are always welcome. Thank you so much for reading and thank all of you have followed/faved and reviewed. You are amazing! I think that's all for today, I'll see you in my next chapteeer! xoxo :)**


	14. Acts of love

**Hello my beautiful cupcakes! New chapter up and, I don't know why, but I feel like I had no inspiration at all. That's when this idea crossed my mind and I thought... a bit of smut! Yey! SO A SMALL WARNING, AT THE PART WHERE KILLIAN GRABS EMMA AND TAKES HER TO HIS CABIN, THAT'S WHEN YOU CAN STOP IF SMUT IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA. IT'S NOT ANYTHING HARSH OR KINKY, IT FELT LIKE WRITING SOMETHING REAAAALLY FLUFFY AND SWEET SO... YOU KNOW. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. ;)**

**Summary: Emma gets Killian the best thing he could possibly ask for. And he didn't ever ask for it. Obviously, he found a great way to thank her for that. Rated M for (extremely fluffly) smut.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope!**

"Okay, now remove the blindfold."

Emma had gone through a lot of trouble these past few days. A few months ago, she had asked Killian about his age ("_Really? So without the three centuries in the middle, you're only thirty-three?")_ and during that time, he mentioned when his birthday was. A week before his birthday, she still didn't know what she could possibly get him as a present. That's when she figured out that her magic could come in handy in this case and, with Regina and Gold's help, she was very satisfied with what she had to offer him and when the day came, she felt so anxiously excited about it.

Emma had blindfolded Killian with one of her scarves and led him all the way to the docks, where she had kept her little 'surprise' which she retrieved with a lot of effort. When Killian removed the scarf he saw nothing for a moment.

"It's the docks…" he looked at Emma, an expression of utter confusion drawn on his face.

"Hang on." She grinned in reply and closed her eyes, concentrating. In a few seconds, she opened them again only to find a dumbfounded Killian gasping at the sight before him, his eyes wide, sparkling in shock. "Surprise." Emma beamed at him, her hand reaching out to caress gentle circles on his shoulder.

"M…my ship… How?" Killian turned around to meet her loving gaze, still gaping.

"What's the point of having magic if you can't use it to make others happy, right? So, let's just say I did my best!" Emma gestured towards his ship, with a bright smile on her face. He looked at her incredulously for a moment, but then he copied her cheerful expression and suddenly, she lost the ground under her feet, as Killian swiftly grabbed her and held her in his arms bride-style and walked aboard the ship. Just like their trip to the past!

"Behold, the Rolly Joger!" he chuckled making her do the same, as he carried her on board and gently placed her down, wrapping his arms around her. "You needn't have, love. I never minded giving up my ship. It was worth it. Entirely and genuinely worth it." He placed his hand against her cheek and pulled her closer, brushing his lips against hers before she could say anything, catching her off guard. Emma's hands automatically snaked up his neck and the back of his head, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, as her tongue met his in a sweet swirling dance. Killian drew her flesh-to-flesh and let his hands fall to the small of her back, tilting his head just a tad to give his tongue better access to her mouth, getting a light groan from Emma. She felt him grin against her lips and then he suddenly pulled back, sensing her need for air and nuzzling his nose against hers. They were both simpering, gazes adoringly locked, heartbeats and breaths quickened.

"Honestly, love; I don't even know how to thank you." Killian managed to mutter after a few seconds.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way. After all, I did have one more gift for you." Emma winked at him with a smirk, moving her hands to her body and slowly unbuttoned her coat, exposing her porcelain skin, only covered with her black laced undergarments (his favorites), pulling him closer once more. "But first, how about you show me if you still remember how to sail a ship?" She gestured towards the rudder a few steps above them. Killian's boyish smile when he grabbed her hand pulling her up those little steps and carefully, almost sacredly, clasped the wheel, was priceless.

They set sail and, in a few minutes, Storybrooke was just a little dark blotch in the horizon, making both of them feel so much freer. A slight ocean breeze ruffling through their hair along with the fresh smell and sound of the sea surrounding them, Killian stopped and paced his way across the ship and let go of the anchor. He turned around, his beautiful eyes, mimicking the vivid blue of the ocean, meeting her gaze as he slowly approached her and, without a single word, took Emma in his arms and carried her down to his cabin, gently laying her on his bunk, pinned beneath him, never taking his eyes off of her.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered and moved his hand to tenderly caress her cheek with his finger.

"Oh, yes you do. And so much more. I love you, Killian." She grinned and felt a cold shiver running through her as he ran his hand down her shoulders.

"And I love you, my princess." Killian replied and pressed his lips against hers, almost as gently as before only, more hungrily this time. Emma's hands removed the vest and shirt he was wearing, almost ripping them off his shoulders. He pulled away and moved his hands down her torso, entirely undoing her long, red coat and sliding it away from her, unwrapping her like the most precious gift in the world. She quivered once more, a warm fire building low in her belly as he looked at her like it was the first time he had ever seen her like this and moved down, peppering the skin of her neck with small, wet kisses all the way to her collarbone and lightly sucking there, marking her as his. He looked up, searching for Emma's eyes, needing the intimacy this time. His lips travelled lower to her breasts, as he slowly unclasped her laced bra and threw it to the floor taking one of her breasts in his mouth and changing between nibbling and soothing, his tongue softly tracing the sensitive skin there. Her back arched from the bed and closer to him with a contented sigh, then a moan, as his other hand (oh he could never get over how useful two hands were) moved to cup her other breast, gently kneading it. That got him an even louder moan from Emma, making him glance up at her, eyes closed, an expression of lust and content on her face. His mouth moved lower as his hand trailed its way to her legs, starting from her knee and stalking up her inner thigh, warmly caressing her, but not moving where she needed him quite yet. Emma's quickened breath hitched as his mouth kissed its way down her torso, exploring her body and reaching low to her belly.

"Hmm, you're right, I _can_ thank you." Killian murmured, his hot breath against her skin, hands now skimming her wet panties down her long legs, leaving Emma nude before his loving gaze. He pressed a soft kiss up in her inner thigh and his mouth finally moved to her aching center, his hand reaching out for hers and guiding it to the back of his hair. Emma stopped holding back, small groans reverberating from her chest. He worked smartly and agonizingly slow, with his lips and tongue and fingers, knowing exactly what drove her crazy and taking her to a peak. Frantic sighs escaped her lips, her climax so close, but he stopped right before her release, getting a whimper out of her. Killian loved torturing her a wee bit.

"Killian…"

"I know, love. I know." He charily pulled his jeans down his legs, surprisingly not wearing anything underneath. Emma swallowed hard to the sight before her, needing him now more than ever. She tried to pull him closer and Killian obeyed, warmly covering her body once more, gently pressing against her entrance, as he brushed some of her golden locks behind her ear and locked his gaze with hers. He gently pushed inside her with a sure stroke and moved knowingly inside her, making Emma moan to his touch and covering her lips with his in a desperate kiss. Her fingers pressed strongly in his back, as he slightly changed the angle, hitting her just right. He took her hands in his, entwining his fingers with hers and placing them over her head in an adoring cry to express every feeling filling up his heart, his eyes piercing hers. She didn't need much to reach her climax; coming shakily around him, as his own release took him, both groaning each other's name again and again, waves of pleasure running through them. Killian collapsed on top of her, his head dropping and nuzzling in her shoulder. It had been a while since they had been so thorough and loving and they both loved it, feeling so complete and sated. Silence surrounded them for a while, both unable to speak, the only sound around them the small thud of the waves against the hard wood of the ship accompanying their labored breathing.

"You should know this was not the only thank you for tonight." Emma felt Killian smirk against the soft skin of her shoulder, his scruff slightly tingling her as he tried to regain the oxygen in his lungs and pressed a kiss there. She felt the still quick beat of his heart matching hers and grinned, softly running her fingers through his dark tresses, letting go of a sigh. His head rose and found her gaze once more, before his lips were pressing against hers once more.

"Good." Emma managed to whisper.

**A/N: That was it you guys! Thank you so much for reading/following/faving/reviewing. All of you are so sweet and amazing and motivate me not to stop, but to move on. If you want to leave any prompts, they are welcome. Just a little spoiler, next chapter is going to involve a ring, if you know what I mean ( ;) ;) ;) hehe). Anyway, thank all of you again and I'll see you in my next chapter. Byye! xoxo :)**


	15. The ring

**Hey there sweethearts. So, since we only have a week until the premiere of season 4 (super excited about that), I decided to wrap it up here and I want to inform you that I will only have one more chapter and then end this story. So, this chapter is preparing us for a ****_lovely_**** event and I am really excited to write my last chapter after this. I want to thank you in advance for sticking with me all this time, but my complete gratitude will be expressed in my last chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Summary: Much expected I hope. Killian decides to do the honorable thin and pay a visit to the harmings before asking Emma a vital question he had waited a long time to ask. (I think we all know what this means!)**

**DISCLAIMER: After 15 chapters I can inform you with certainty than I own... ****_nothing, _****unfortunately****_._**

_He was sunk in his bunk again, as he had been every other night for the past year. Wasted years and endless torment; that was what he was going to get after three centuries of pointless rivalries and pursuit of vengeance. He and Emma had come much closer, but he had never felt more defeated. His chances to win her heart were already low, but now, she didn't even remember him and living in different realms was certainly of no help. One word. She only said one word before she turned around and disappeared in that bright yellow vessel of hers. "Good." And it was enough to devastate him. She never fully let him in, or trusted him, but he felt as if a part of his heart had been ripped away. Emma Swan had been part of him for quite some time now. She was the only light he had found in his heart after a long time, the only good thing in his life he felt like fighting for. When they returned to the Enchanted Forest, he hoped that his ship would offer shelter to his broken heart. He thought that the constant sound of the ocean and the waves crashing against the Jolly Roger would be what they always had been; comfort. They weren't enough. For the first time, he couldn't find comfort in anything that used to ease his pain in the past. The thought of her haunted him every day; depriving him of any tiny chance to go back to the person he used to be. After his encounter with Ariel, things became worse. He felt ashamed, almost like he had disappointed Emma somehow, or more like she would be disappointed in him if she knew. But he had also ruined the opportunity for two people to find each other and their happiness. He was silent for most of the day, the thought of her being the only thought in his mind. He rarely slept anymore; he just passed out after too much rum and too much Emma in his mind. She even haunted him in his dreams, that conversation in his cabin, the flirting in Neverland, their kiss, his confessions and how she never reacted to them, the fights with Baelfire over her, even some barely conceivable touches of her soft hand against his shoulder. And her eyes, her evergreen eyes when he locked his gaze with hers trying to see inside her, never achieving to do so. _

_He sat up and opened the drawer in his nightstand, wishing to find an additional flask of rum. The drunk he already had wasn't enough that day. That was when a little velvet black box caught his eye. He took it in his hand and opened it, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a proud azure stone adorning the top of it. The unique cut had always intrigued him. Liam had given him this ring, it was their mother's. He told him that when he found his significant other and wished to wed her, he should offer her the ring, because as the younger brother, he deserved it more, not having lived a single part of his life with their mother. Killian was a young boy, filled with hope and love for everything around him and he was honored by his brother's gift. After Liam's death, he fought for this ring more than with any other treasure and, even during a period when everything else had been stolen by his adversaries; he had still somehow managed to save that ring. He twirled the shiny rock around in his hand and placed it through the tip of his hook, quietly observing it. Emma. He wished she was there, he wished she would finally let him in; he wished he could give her that ring. That's when he made his decision. He would never stop fighting. Never._

"Charming! It's the door, can you get it?" Snow was not expecting anyone. Since Neal turned two, she had been that much more obsessed over constantly taking care of him and never losing even one second of his life growing up. Who could blame her, after all? David boringly paced to the door, after being unwillingly separated from his morning cup of coffee on the kitchen table and opened.

"Killian. Couldn't it wait till the station? Wait… What exactly are you wearing?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at the pirate standing at his door, clad in much more formal attire than what is expected at 8:15 in the morning. Killian was not usually one for ties and, more importantly, fully buttoned up shirts, but that was what he had chosen for that morning, topping it off with a vest, one of his favorite pieces of clothing, even since piracy.

"Good morning to you too, mate. Actually, I am here to see you and your wife alone. Without Emma around." Killian was nervous and anyone could tell by his responses. Of course, his usual tick showed up, his finger went right up to scratch behind his ear as he grimaced for a moment. "May I come in?"

"Uhm, sure. Follow me to the kitchen." David moved to the side letting him in, still eyeing him in surprise as he moved forward.

"Hey, Hook. Woke up early?" Mary Margaret walked in once they were properly seated down and walked to the chair next to her husband, taking a seat.

"I am here for Emma." Killian paused, nervously tapping his fingers on the table and huffing, before he cleared his throat and looked up at the two royalties and parents of the woman he loved.

"All right, you are aware of my deep love and affection for your daughter of course." The couple nodded in response. "And I would like you to know that I wish to never do anything that could hurt or disappoint her. Also, I would be more than happy to take care of her and her boy and even risk my own life to protect them. I want to look after them for as long as possible. That is for the rest of my life." He heaved his gaze which was stuck between his hand and the table to look at them, swallowing hard.

"Where are you going with this, Hook?" David peered at him, as Mary Margaret moved further back at her chair in silence, arms folding and touching the table.

Killian searched in his pocket and slowly produced the small black box, popping it open and revealing the stunning silver ring his brother had given him. He forced a grin and raised the velvet box higher and closer to them, giving them a better look. "I would like to ask for your daughter's hand." He spoke clearly this time, not hesitating even the least bit. The Charmings stared at the ring and Killian speechless for a moment, astonished.

"Wow." Mary Margaret glanced straight into Killian's eyes and then took the box in her hands, examining it carefully along with David. Killian's angst returned as his fingers began tapping on the table once more. A negative answer would definitely not stop him from marrying the woman he loved, but he wanted to do the moral thing and pursue her parents' blessing. He wanted to be a man of honor for her. He simply wished her father wouldn't punch him in the face as he had done numerous times in the past.

"I will do anything to make Emma happy and become worthy of her and her love." He added after some time.

"You know what?" David looked back at Killian and nodded. "You two will make a great couple."

"Yes. And a wonderful family." Mary Margaret added with a little gleeful grin this time, handing him the ring back.

Killian breathed deeply. "Does that mean…?"

"You two have our blessing."

…

Emma walked in her house after work, more exhausted than ever. She dragged herself in her and Killian's room expecting to find him there, since she hadn't heard from him all day after he kissed her good morning, pretty much in the crack of dawn. Instead, she found a huge, cream-colored box with a gigantic fluffy black bow wrapped around it on the bed along with a scrolled note. She unrolled the note first, only to find Killian's gorgeous calligraphy inside.

_Hello there my beautiful Swan. I believe you are wondering what the meaning behind all this is. Well, love, in order to discover the answer to this query you will have to meet me at the docks at eight o'clock. Consider this gift as an option for tonight, as I believe no other woman could look as stunning in it as you, my princess, will this evening. I will be waiting for you as I always have._

_~K_

**A/N: That was it for this chapter you guys! I really wish you liked this chapter and I hope you are looking forward to my final chapter. I want to thank every single one of you for your support and feedback. You lovelies mean the world to me and motivate me to go on. As always, follows/faves and especially reviews make my day, so feel free to drop me a little line. Byee! xoxo :)**


	16. The ring 2

**Hello, pumpkins. (see what I did there, now that fall is upon us? :D) Wow! I can't believe this is the end of this story! I am so touched that so many of you actually enjoyed my silliness and stuck with me until now. I am really proud to report 17029 reads, 52 follows, 23 faves and 20 reviews up to now and I know that this might not sound a lot to some of you, but to me, it is such a great deal, because I didn't actually think anyone would be interested in my stories. So thanks to every single one of you and extra thanks to LexieMcSteamy and twiila 1 for their continuous supportive reviews as well as Nouqueret, merlinfan42, Lbunny and two guests who also reviewed. You are all incredible and I am very grateful for everything. I think I am going to wrap it up here unless you guys want me to move on even after the season premiere, in which case I will. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is larger than usual, since it's so special and I'm going to stop rambling from all the excitement. See ya! *jumps off into the rainbow***

**Summary: Sequel to the previous chapter, Killian's sweet proposal to Emma. Fluff, fluff and some fluff, just to be sure.**

**DISCLAIMER: As usual, I own nothing.**

She had been standing there, looking at her reflection in the mirror for some time. In all honesty, Killian did have very good taste. When she opened the box-present he had left on her bed, she literally gasped. He had tried to be the closest he could to today's fashion, so that she would take pleasure in his gift, but still, elegant. He had also tried to buy something that resembled the princess dress she was wearing at King Midas' ball when they jumped through that time portal. Beautiful scarlet, bright and resembling less of orange, which she found better, lower cut, yet not too revealing and no corset, to ensure that she would be somewhat comfortable. She watched how the soft fabric enfolded her smooth curves and tried to grin at herself in the mirror. The quality of the material was incredible and, for all she knew, he must have spent a fortune! Let aside the fact that he had already planned Henry's sleepover at Regina's and sent her a striking, long-stemmed, red rose, which she found laying on her doormat. Fuck, he knew what he was doing. But why? What did she do to deserve all this special treatment so unexpectedly? Maybe he just wanted to leave her and this was his way of preventing any strikes of magic against him. No, he wouldn't do that… or would he? Maybe he just wanted a romantic night for them, perhaps payback for his ship? She was confused. No one ever even made an attempt to create something special for her and to see that someone put so much effort in it, well that was something she had never experienced before. That is why she was afraid that all this was just a way of letting her down easy, before he abandoned her too. She had experienced that numerous times in her life. Regardless, she did her best to look as beautiful as she could for the man who did all this for her. She curled her golden hair into loose curls and carefully applied her makeup, natural eyes, mostly emphasizing on her long, curled lashes, nothing too excessive, combined with a bright red lipstick to match her new dress. She finally retreated from the mirror and climbed on her black pumps to complete her look for the evening. Emma knew very well what high-heels did to Killian and he always gaped at her when she wore this particular pair. She glanced back once more, brushing her fingers through her hair and ambled to the door, sighing a heavy huff before walking out and slowly shutting it behind her. Thank god he didn't send a horse-carriage to make her transportation more enchanting and fairytale-like. A pit formed in her stomach, anxiety overwhelming her. NO! She forced a grin. Everything was going to be fine, just fine. She can trust him now.

_That night Emma couldn't sleep. Not because of the small amount of space or the cold she had to face while camping outside, but because of these blue eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about how he looked at her when she turned her back to him and walked away. She couldn't do it. She couldn't trust him, not that soon. The real problem, though, was that she already had and she wanted to let him in. The same mistake she always makes with men. Having been so hurt in the past, she simply thought it was too early to make any misguided decisions yet and put up her sky-high protective walls, to ensure it wouldn't happen again. She let out a heavy sigh and fluttered her eyes closed, trying to get her mind off of him, think something more positive, they had the compass, right? They could go back to Storybrooke and find Henry and… and he would stay back, doing god knows what, with Cora after him, because he was the one who lead them to the compass. His eyes beamed back into her mind. The way he looked up at her when she pulled him out of the fort of heavy stones that covered him up (she had never been more scared, that is until she saw all these rocks knock his body down with force) That sparkly glance full of unconditional hope and trust as he spread his good hand for her. "Come, let's go." Even the thought of that made her clench her fists stronger, feeling the soft fabric of his scarf, still wrapped around her wounded palm. He really was a gentleman when he took care of her cut. Since she first met him, no matter how he claimed he could read her like an open book, she saw right through his brave, sarcastic, captain innuendo façade as well. She saw darkness, suppressed anger and pain. So much pain. After everything, that time was the first time she saw something light inside him and she felt enchanted by his grin, but she didn't need that right now. She couldn't do this right now. She shouldn't even think about it. She grasped his hand steadily, taking some courage and then locked the shackle around his wrist. How that hopeful glance turned into a gaze of utter shock and betrayal, when she secured it and stood up, broke her heart. _

_"__Emma, look at me." And she did, straight into his too blue eyes and guilt ran through her. "Have I told you a lie? I brought you here, risked my own safety to help you; the compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now?" _

_Oh god, she shouldn't cave. She had to run away as she always did. And that's what she eventually did, trying to ignore the desperate screams behind her, calling her back. The sound of his rough voice crying her name was now roaring in her head, making her feel even more guilty. What if Anton didn't keep his part of the deal? What if… he killed him, or led Cora to him? She stirred around in her sleeping bag and turned to her side, facing the tiny fire before her eyes. As she stared, she noticed how the flames started growing bigger with every thud of her heart. Magic. Maybe she made a mistake. He seemed to feel the same pain she had felt in the past, having that same look in his eyes. The look you get when you have been left alone. And despite the whole connection they had and how she felt she should trust him, she hurt him and betrayed his trust instead, which was exactly what she didn't want to happen to her. She bit her tongue to keep back a tear forming in the corner of her eye, until she tasted blood and stopped in fear. Was she a horrible person? Should she have saved the pirate and climbed down that beanstock with him? Without even realizing how, she was suddenly on her feet searching through one of their satchels and her eye caught something she had to take. She had his flask. That silver little flask of rum, wrapped up in dark brown leather. She grabbed it and sat back down, popping it open and sipping on the spiced liquid inside as she watched the fire calm down, paying attention to the soft crackle of the burning wood, along with the thorough rustle of a small breeze through the leaves, before she slowly fell asleep. A sleep haunted by the hot breath against the skin of her hand as he folded his scarf around it, arms wrapping around her as she tried to pull him away from the trap, a hand clutching hers encouragingly, the broken expression on his face, his cyan eyes turning dark azure and one voice ringing in her head as she walked away, over and over: "Swan. Swan! Swaaan!" The right word to describe her feelings was not just guilt, it was regret._

"Why, if it isn't the most ravishing woman on earth." She heard Killian exclaim, a huge grin plastered on his face as she paced towards him, eyes roaming around her body, scrutinizing her and then locking on her face. She realized her cheeks flushed as she finally stood before him, her heart pounding fast to the sight of him in a suit. She had never seen him in an actual, modern-world suit and he sure as hell rocked it. Of course, this man could obviously rock anything without even trying. Damn it, he looked hot! She swallowed and grinned back at him. "You look lovely, princess."

"You don't look so bad yourself there, pirate. What was it again? Devilishly handsome?" Emma chuckled, searching in his eyes to see if this was going to be a beautiful, romantic night, or a soul-crashing one. She found that usual look of adoration in his gaze and somehow relaxed, feeling the tension that had built up in her abandoning her heart.

"Aye. You disagree my love?" Killian laughed back and lightly tilted his head as he moved closer to her, resting his hand at the small of her back and pulling her to him, sending shivers down her spine.

"Nope. Not at all." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Killian's other hand snaked up to her hair and brushed a small strand of hair behind her ear, before it travelled back to her cheek and neck as he leaned in to peck a small, feather-like kiss on her lips. Emma didn't let him cut the kiss as short as he intended, parting her lips just enough to taste his with her tongue. He followed her lead, giving in to more passion instead, before he pulled back, just a bit and nudged his nose with hers. She held back a contented sigh when she felt his hot breath against her skin, but she knew that if they didn't stop now, there wouldn't be much more to this evening. That is as far as they had to stay out of bed for a while. He took her hand in his as he gestured for her to go forward. "Shall we, darling?"

"We most certainly shall." She simpered back and walked by his side as they strolled down the street. She had no idea where they were headed, but she knew he had no intention of leaving as she thought before. He would never do that to her and she realized how foolish it was of her to ever think of that in the first place. She tightened her grip on his hand and just followed him. Emma was now intrigued. He seemed to have planned even the slightest detail and she couldn't wait to see what he had planned for the rest of their evening.

…

The restaurant Killian had discovered was not that far of walk from where they met, pretty convenient if you asked her, and it seemed classy, probably Italian. When they walked in, a waiter approached Killian and informed him that their table was ready, before he guided them to it. Everyone there acted so politely when it came to Killian, much more than with other customers. Who knows what he had done to get such a welcoming. What surprised Emma, however, was that, apparently, the table her pirate had chosen was on the second floor. Of course, there was one more thing. As she took everything in, she realized he had really gone all out, the whole scene reminding her of silly romantic films (which she actually didn't use to like, but now she actually felt flattered). She almost felt guilty of wasting his money. And she could not understand why he would spend a fortune on one night. That's when it hit her. The expensive dress, the note, the red rose, the luxurious restaurant. Killian had always been romantic with her, but he never really made such a huge effort. This wasn't simply any other night, it was special. Maybe he wanted to… _propose? _ Oh god! She didn't know if she was ready for that yet. How could he be ready? I mean sure, they loved each other, but still, isn't that a huge step? Before she managed to think further about that, though, they reached the top of the stairs and the sight before her literally made her gasp. _So that's why everyone was so extremely polite when they entered…!_

The second floor was entirely different. The walls of the room were not made of wood, but colossal glass windows, appearing as one steady wall and revealing a breathtaking view of the ocean outside. It seemed that Killian had booked the entire hall, because no tables were occupied. No tables but for a single one, right in the corner two of the window-walls created, (theirs she assumed) which was fully prepared for two. Cream spread, like all the other tables as well as chairs, red placemats, mimicking the color of rubies, which brought interest to the palette of color combinations and, the final touch, flawless white porcelain plates, along with perfectly settled silver cutlery and tall stem, crystal wine glasses. To complete the entire scene, there had to be candles for an even dreamier ambiance. Emma had forgotten that she was still standing in the entrance, gaping at the fascinating space, until Killian entwined his fingers with hers once more, slightly pulling her forward to move and, practically awoke her as they followed the waiter to their table. He was beaming and she finally let go and allowed herself to beam back. It has been two years, why on earth would she not be ready to marry the man she loved if he asked? Being a gentleman and all, Killian pulled back her chair for her and stretched his arm towards it, almost bowing, gesturing for her to take a seat.

"Milady?" he strikingly grinned at Emma, who carefully sat down, thanking him in a low, somewhat shaky voice and watching as he sat opposite her. The waiter informed them about the specials of the day and walked away, giving them some space to make their choice along with some privacy.

"Wow. I have to admit everything looks perfect tonight. Good job, Captain." Emma smiled and looked up to meet Killian's eyes. He seemed to be glowing with happiness, so much that she couldn't help feel the same joy herself.

"Well, Swan, I tried." Killian's lips twirled in a smirk, one eyebrow quirking up (his signature, really) as he gazed into Emma's emerald eyes. She chuckled to his response and tried to look serious, narrowing her eyes at him. God knew, her heart could almost beat out her chest if he became more charming for the night.

"So, any ideas what you want to get, yet? I know I've made up my mind." She nodded to the menus, still placed in their side.

"Then, by all means love, order." Killian winked and, with a motion of his hand, the waiter was back, ready to take their order.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Sure, I would like the mushroom and spice soup for starter, the chicken and spinach fettuccine for my main course and for dessert… I think the tiramisu would be just lovely." Emma ordered.

"And you, sir?"

"Mushroom and spice soup for appetizer as well, I would rather have the marinated shrimps with scallions instead and… I suppose I will trust this beautiful lady right here and have the tiramisu as well." Killian replied, never taking his eyes off Emma for a second.

"Very well. Would you like me to bring you the wine list?"

Killian was ready to reply and Emma cut him off immediately, trying to avoid any extra waste of money. What the hell did he do to pay all this, sell his kidney? How is it possible? "Your house white will do, thank you." She smiled politely as the waiter turned around to leave with their order and a kind regard.

"Killian, everything seems beautiful, but… how much did you pay for all this?" She returned her focus on the "dashing rapscallion" across from her, showing genuinely concerned this time.

"Not nearly enough for what you're worth, love." He responded as if it was the most natural thing in the world. When it came to compliments and talking in general, she noticed he always found something princely amusing to tell her, to the point where she sometimes felt awkward.

"Killian…"

"You look lovely tonight, Swan." Killian added and Emma decided not to push any further with that matter. She had much more exciting things to talk about.

"Well, if you love this, you should wait to see what I'm wearing underneath…" she smirked and watched him as he swallowed a little lump down his throat. She felt so powerful when he reacted this way to her challenges. Her fingers found his leg beneath her table, brushing over his trousers, just like that time back in the enchanted forest, but before he could say anything, the waiter emerged from the stairs with their appetizers, making her hand retract back to the table.

The night went on pretty smoothly, as they teased each other, chuckling every once in a while, talking about everything and nothing. However, Emma felt a rush through her veins wondering if and when he was going to make his move; would he be sweet or strong? Tacky or simple? What she couldn't help thinking was if that would be something she really needed right now and whether she would know if it was right. As time went by, though and he did nothing to show that he meant to propose, instead of being relieved she was actually rather disappointed, especially when they finished their entire little feast and had their final glass of wine, but he made no moves. Before she knew it, they were back outside, walking down their path home, this time strolling through the beach.

It was a captivating night. The moon, almost full, shedding bright silvery-white light over the crystal clear, dark of the ocean and creating a reflection on the water, the different vessels, barely trembling to the almost unperceivable little waves of the sea and the freshness in the air. That was something she always loved about the ocean. This invigorating, salty scent that came along with it and she had come to relate to Killian, since she first met him. Everything was so serene and quiet at that moment and Emma had begun to concentrate on the here and now. Killian's fingers intertwined with hers, his arm slightly brushing against hers, a loving gaze, a lazy grin, anything sweet from him that made her heart fill with bliss. He suddenly stopped.

"Do you want to stay for a while? I don't quite fancy going home just yet." Killian spoke, his husky, accented voice so relaxing in the tranquility of the air as he nodded towards a small bench. They both took a seat side by side, before Emma pulled closer, nuzzling her nose in his neck.

"Tonight was incredible. I had a wonderful time, Killian. Thank you. For everything." She grinned, her hand meeting his cheek and thumbing small half-circles there through his light scruff. Her gaze locked with his and she noticed something that wasn't there before, maybe insecurity, fear, uncertainty? He let out a sigh and took both her hands in his.

"Emma, sweetheart, I wish I could make every night of your life special, even more than this one. I always want to see you happy and smiling, as you are right now." he told her softly, his eyes now focusing on their hands and not on hers.

"You always do. You're Captain Hook, right?" Emma chuckled to her failure to sound like him, it didn't work in Neverland and it didn't work now.

"Aye, that I am. But I also wish that you can see a future with me, darling, some prospective, you know? I am not going to lie, love, ever since I met you, you brought my life up and down with your power and courage and sass, as well as your optimism when it comes to fighting anything that comes in our way and the affection and love you show me, even though I don't truly deserve you. You accepted me for who I am and you saw more in me than anyone ever had before, you drove me out of the darkness and into the light with your words and made me fall in love more than I ever thought I could. Emma Swan, I love you, with all my heart, and I believe this is probably why…"

Killian paused and retrieved the black, velvet box from his pocket and slowly got on his knees before a speechlessly gaping Emma, opening it up and revealing the silver complexly shaped ring with the azure stone shining atop. "I would be more than honored if you agreed to spend the rest of your life with me?" he continued, his voice breaking towards the end, as he looked up to find her eyes, with a doubt about her reaction.

Tears shone in the corners of Emma's eyes, as she held his bluest gaze and got on her knees right in front of him as well, her hand going back to his cheek and gently caressing there as tears streamed down her face, tears of joy. Her suspicions were right, but of course, he knew she would realize something was off. He had always read her like an open book, which is why he tried to catch her off guard and surprise her as much as he could. And he made it. "You silly pirate… I knew it. I knew you… yes. Yes I will." She sobbed flippantly. Killian's face brightened, his eyes welling up as well as he took the ring and tenderly placed it on Emma's finger, before he drew her in his arms, clutching her tightly in his embrace. She gave him a shaky squeeze as well and moved back to look at him and press her lips against his in a slow, gentle kiss.

Everything would be fine, because she knew Killian would always be by her side. During the past few years, Emma found what she never thought she would. She found a family and now, although he practically always had been, Killian would officially be part of it. She never thought she would be able to let go of the past and let anyone else in, but Killian found her and fought for her more than anyone ever had and gradually won her heart, fairly and honorably, just like he had promised her. Now, the future awaiting them finally held more hope than ever, for both of them. Because two people who lost love more times than they could count, found it again in the most unexpected person.

**A/N: You guys.. I can't believe this is over. *sobs* To the ones of you who made it to this little author's note, you are amazing! Goodbye sweethearts! xoxo :)**


End file.
